


Hung Padawan

by SlutWriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Sucking, Big Ass, Big Balls, Big Breasts, Body Worship, Competition, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Force Fuck (Star Wars), Hung Shota, Incest, Rimming, Roleplay, Squirting, Thick Cum, Twi'lek, f/m - Freeform, face-fuck, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Asha, a Twi'lek Jedi knight, manages to survive the attempted purge of Order 66. Now, she and a young masterless padawan named Del Xedic must escape from Coruscant and find safe passage to the Outer Rim territories. But will she and Del get along as they're forced to hide their true Jedi status, and travel as master and slave?





	1. Escape From Coruscant

As she stood with lightsaber extended over the bodies of three clone troopers who had been assigned as “extra security”, Asha realized how close she had come to simply being killed. Only her finely honed sixth sense - the Jedi ability of premonition - had given her any inkling of what was about to occur. She had spun around as the troopers had raised their blasters and trained them on her, deflecting all three shots expertly, as she had done with practice drones a hundred or a thousand times in endless training sessions at the Jedi Temple. All three reflected shots hit home on the clone troopers who had fired them, burning their distinctive white armor black and dropping them to the ground.

It was in the space behind their fallen bodies that she saw the boy, hiding in a maintenance alcove with the panel pulled from the wall and pulled over his body like a shield. She retracted her saber - the blade was a muted blue that accessorized unwittingly with the sea blue color of her Twi’lek skin - and trotted over to him on light feet, her lekku, or “brain tails”, waving jauntily behind her. All around, the halls echoed with blaster fire where just moments before had been relative serenity.

“You, boy!” Asha called, as she reached the alcove. “You must run. The temple is under attack!”

“I know!” the boy said, peeking out from behind the metal panel, which he gripped with fingers black from crawling in ventilation ducts. “I was over on the other side! They came from that direction!” He was talking excitedly. His face was dirty too; but his light blue eyes were bright and cut through the grime. He had a padawan learner’s earring, and hair cropped on top with the initiate’s distinctive mouse-tail in the back. There were twin clean spots where tears had cut down his face, but now those were dry. 

“Who came?” she knelt next to him. Asha wore her typical attire of a laced, midriff-baring halter and pants of dyed dewback leather, made for her by her sister Nala, a dancer who proclaimed jedi attire to be too stuffy and concealing of her charms. As she bent her knee, her cleavage - which was considerable - was right at the boy’s eye level, and his eyes immediately went to it. He gave no response to her question and she had to rap on his metal panel with her fist to secure his attention.  
  
“Pervert!” she scolded. “Pay attention! I’m asking-”

“Master Skywalker and clone troopers, fifteen minutes ago,” the boy blurted out. “They came in and just started shooting-”

“Nonsense!” Asha interrupted. She heard bootsteps in the large, circular outer ring of the temple, not far, getting closer. “Master Skywalker would never do such a thing. Don’t be telling stories!”

“It’s not a story!” the boy cried out. “I was about to become the padawan learner of Master Reekan. But Master Skywalker killed him and the other jedi at the ceremony. The only reason I’m alive is I pretended to be dead. He used a force push, just the smallest movement of his hand but it was a _thousand times_ more powerful than a force push that I could do. We all went flying. I got slammed into a duct grate and it messed up my arm!” The boy lowered the panel cover and held his arm gingerly out to Asha. That part of the story checked out at least… his shoulder seemed to be dislocated and his elbow hyperextended at a grim angle.

Asha realized some sort of coup was happening, and if the clone troopers were in on it, that meant it had the support of the government and likely Sheev Palpatine. Recently, additional troopers had been assigned to the Jedi Temple as ‘security’, it seemed likely now they were simply assassins. She made a decision on the spot to flee… and realized that if the boy wasn’t able to escape, he would be killed.  
  
“Come on,” she said. “Get up and come with me. If the Jedi Order is under attack, we’re in danger. We must leave the temple.” Her voice had a motherly and gentle quality that seemed to spur the boy to action. He pushed the metal panel aside, revealing a small droid with a double-rolling base and a bullet shaped body. It was perhaps a foot tall, all told, and beeped excitedly as it trundled out of the alcove.

“Wait!” Asha said, furrowing her perfectly-trimmed brow. “Leave that toy behind!” The droid beeped in cowardly fashion and rolled up against the boy’s boot as he stood up. “That’s X-69,” the boy said, defensively. “I can’t leave him behind, he’s my assistant!”

“Assistant!” Asha said skeptically. “What does he assist with, besides slowing us down?”

“I found him at a junk dealer in the slums. Someone just threw him out. So I reprogrammed him as helper droid. He has a carrying space inside for my lightsaber and other stuff.” The boy was speaking excitedly and proudly now. “Show her, X-69!”

The droid beeped and booped excitedly, doing a twirl on its unique double-rolling base, and then seemed to contract a little before the body and bullet shaped head vibrated and the tip dilated, launching a lightsaber hilt several feet into the air. The boy tried to catch it, but with his arm injured, it clattered to the floor, and he stumbled himself. Asha couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the clumsy display.  
  
“Oh star’s sake! We don’t have time for this. Boy, what is your name?” she asked.

“Del,” he said. “Del Xedic.”

“Well Del Xedic,” Asha said, “If we don’t find a way out of here soon, we’re sure to be killed. But if you come with me, I’ll try to find us a way out. And as for that hunk of junk, that’s your problem. If it can’t keep up, I’ll leave you both behind. Understood?”

X-69 made a woeful, sliding boop noise at being referred to as a hunk of junk, and Xel stooped and picked him up protectively with his good arm. His seemed very protective of the droid, which Asha had to admire in a way, along with his bravery to crawl through ducts on only one good arm. His skin had a nice tanned color, making it darker than his almost platinum, cream-colored hair. Asha wondered if he was from a desert planet. If he was, and not just a silly city boy from the Core Systems, perhaps he wouldn’t be totally useless.  
  
“Understood,” Del replied. “But can’t you be a little nicer?”

Asha looked at him dourly. “Come on,” she said. The bootsteps of the clone troopers were close, any minute they would come into view as they rounded the large, circular hallway in the mid-temple. She pointed to Del’s trainee lightsaber. “And don’t go waving that thing around.”

She took off down the hall, beginning to move quickly, and Del stood motionless for a moment, watching her buttocks flex and bounce in those dewback-leather pants, utterly skintight. Many Twi’lek females were dancers or slave-girls, he knew and Asha certainly looked like she could be a dancer. Bounce bounce bounce bounce… those two cheeks alternating in their jiggling as she moved, her body graceful and thin… her breasts large enough that he could actually see the outside edges of them bouncing as well, around the sides of her torso. And those strange, exotic twin-tails waving behind her like blue streamers. The boy’s heart was pounding, and not entirely from the danger.  
  
_Beep beep bloop_ , chirped X-69, snapping Del out of his reverie. He placed the droid back on the ground and began to run after her.

Asha knew where they had to go. The transportation port. But after a minute of running, when she arrived at the cavernous doors leading out to the shuttle platform, she saw it was absolutely loaded with clone troopers. A Tyderian shuttle was dropping off more, meaning several full squadrons were standing between her and any personal transport vehicles. Seconds after she took her peeking pose, Del ran face-first into her full butt, and X-69, in turn, ran into his ankle. They piled up against the door.  
  
“Watch out!” Asha grumbled. “Where do you think you’re putting your face?”

“Sorry!” Del managed, his chest pressed into the curves of her round, leather-clad rear cheeks. He stepped back and then peered around the corner with her. “Looks like we can’t get out this way… unless you can fight them.”

Asha calculated. Five troopers would be easy, especially without the element of surprise against her. Ten would be probable. Twenty? Possible. But fifty? An incredible risk. And the sounds of battle would likely draw the attention of Master Skywalker, if he was still on the temple grounds, conducting some sort of purge. _Him_ she couldn’t hope to match. “No,” she said. “That will only draw more attention. We have to find another way.”

“The elevators!” Del whispered. “The ones the maintenance workers take. They go all the way down to the surface.”  
  
Asha looked around at the boy and considered. It was a good idea. Like most important buildings on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was elevated far above surface level. And the surface of Coruscant was a very easy place to get lost, home to untold millions without the means to live in the sky. Del returned her gaze earnestly. “Alright,” she said. “That may be the best way.”

They tiptoed away from the transport area and back to the inner side of the hallway, moving quickly but gingerly as blaster fire and bootsteps could still be heard at various places in the temple. One or two times, the death scream of a slain Jedi echoed through the hall, underscoring the danger of the situation. When they did finally come to an elevator, Asha saw that it was “Cargo Express” and began to move past it, looking for the civilian lifts. But Del stopped her. 

“Where are you going?” he hissed. “This is it!”

Asha frowned. “This is a delivery tube!” The door just a thin cylinder that barely looked big enough for a human. “It’s for containers!”

“It goes down to work area!” Del said, excitedly. “There won’t be any troopers there! We can just walk out of here and find a ride!”

The longer Asha looked at the tube, the more cramped it seemed. Her face grew grumpier even as the sounds of clone troopers grew louder. There was an oily, industrial smell coming from the door that she didn’t like. She pressed the button experimentally and the hatch spit open to reveal the cold metal insides, clearly meant for loading and unloading capsules full of non-organic materials. “This won’t work,” she said, at last.

X-69 beeped and booped, and Del nodded his head in agreement. “You’re right, X-69. She probably just thinks her huge boobs and butt won’t fit in there-”

“ _What_ did you say?” Asha growled, leaning toward them. “You little _nerf-herder_! I should have left you and your rattletrap droid where I found you!”

Del gulped and shrank away, with X-69 chirping as well and hiding behind his leg. “I just mean, we don’t have time, we have to take some risks, sister!” he said, his young voice cracking a little with nerves.  
  
It was at that moment that a doorway on the opposite side of the hall opened and six clone troopers walked through, instantly raising their blasters. The sounds of their footfalls had been muffled by the door and in the midst of their spat, Asha had been unable to sense their presence. The static-sounding helmet radio communication of “blast ‘em!” was all that preceded the incoming barrage of fire.

Asha acted without thinking. She grabbed Del by his loose overtunic (as an initiate he wore no robe) and yanked him close, and then shoved him into the cargo pod, using her saber to deflect incoming blaster fire. Backing up, she squeezed in across from him, grunting with exertion. There was barely enough room for one person, let alone an adult woman and a boy. Her breasts mooshed directly into Del’s face and she was forced to embrace him in a huge to keep her arms inside. X-69 scooted in around their feet… and Asha looked around and saw there was no button inside to send the elevator down. It was cargo elevator, of course, the buttons were on the outside. “Oh, Krark!” she swore, sure that the troopers would converge and blow them to bits. She had retracted her saber to get into the tiny pod, extending it now would cut Del in half.

X-69 beeped and booped and trundled into action, rushing out the door again and blowing a plume of whitye industrial lubricant out of the “tip” of his head, splattering the approaching troopers and sending them slipping and sprawling on the ground. From there, he extended his interface device and plugged into the control panel.  
  
“Three second delay, X-69!” Del cried into Asha’s boobs. “Set it and get in here!”

The little phallic droid did just that, rolling desperately as fast as his double-balled base could take him, scooting in the door just as it slammed shut and left the three of them in blackness. For a moment, Asha and Del felt and heard nothing but the hot breath of the other, wafting softly. For Del, it was onto the top of his head. For Asha, she felt the boy’s exhalations straight into her cleavage!

“Hey,” she groused. “Watch those hands!”

Del, who had been gripping her butt desperately and kneading those cheeks, let his hands go limp. “S-Sorry,” he said. Then, he added- “Say, since it wasn’t meant to carry people, I wonder how fast this thing goes-”

_WZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOM!_

The words were jerked from his mouth as the cargo pod began to blast down toward the surface at breakneck speed.

* * *

They managed to survive the trip, heading down into a loading bay filled with puzzled food-preparation and sanitation workers of every possible alien origin and shape. As Asha _poured_ herself out of the entrance, squeezing past Del’s body and the door frame until her round buttocks and breasts popped free.

“How the krark did you get in there?” a deep-voiced male besalisk asked, his beady eyes narrowing, and from all around him came atonal queries in other languages. “Are we deliverin’ Jedi, now?”

Asha waved her hand to the assembled workers. “You didn’t see us,” she said, walking briskly and beckoning Del to follow. Without her larger body in the way, it was simple for the boy to hop out of the cargo pod with X-69 in tow, chirping importantly. The besalisk worker’s eyes immediately took on a look of serenity.

“I didn’t see you,” he repeated.

“All of you can go about your business like nothing happened,” Asha continued, walking toward the marked exit door. The steamy room had to be near Coruscant’s surface, it had the grime and industrial feel she knew were hallmarks of that location. 

“We’ll go about our business like nothing happened,” the besalisk said, and he picked up his crate and walked toward a cargo elevator, completely ignoring Del. His fellow workers - a package-sorting cerean and a portly draag in his temperature-regulating suit - echoed the statement, and Asha moved through the hallway and onto the street with a wide-eyed Del following and looking at her in awe.  
  
“That was the mind trick!” he said. “Master Reekan was going to teach me to do that!” He was looking at Asha as if she were some sort of deity, and they emerged together out onto the shadowy street. The cargo tube had taken them to an ancillary complex nearly a mile from the Jedi Temple, and huge, boxlike power generators and industrial buildings rose around them in every direction, nearly blocking out the Coruscant skies and their constantly-moving streams of air traffic.

“Yes it was,” Asha said.  
  
“Can you teach me to do that?” Del asked, and Asha turned her head, swinging her lekku along, to glare at him. 

“You’re not my padawan,” she scolded. “How can you think about such things when we’re running for our lives?” She began to walk down the narrow, damp street and beckoned the boy to follow. “We have to get our bearings. My sister has an apartment near the surface - we might find some new clothes there.”

“New clothes?” asked Del. “Why-”  
  
“Because, we’re fugitives,” Asha said, impatiently. She realized the boy’s master, Reekan, was probably dead. It was a sad thought. She had heard rumors of Reekan. Strange ones. He was known for finding prospective jedi in the far reaches of the galaxy, and training them… though some suspected his motives. Regardless, she thought that if old Reekan had taken this boy as a padawan and survived to train him, he had his work cut out for him. Del was full of questions and never seemed to listen. 

They rounded a corner and emerged into a public area where the industrial buildings met some apartment complexes. A holo-screen, rusty with disrepair, was showing an image of Sheev Palpatine, the High Chancellor, making a public announcement. Crackling speakers made his words echo eerily through the crowd of seven or eight beings who were craning their necks (of varying lengths and pigmentations) up to watch. Del was about to stroll out to join them, but Asha grabbed his collar and pulled him back to the building’s edge.

“Is that the High Chancellor?” Del blurted. “What happened his face?! It looks melted!” Asha clouted and shushed him, trying to listen to Palpatine’s words.

“The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!” the chancellor’s holo-image croaked. “Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger.”

Asha’s eyes flashed. “He’s painting us as traitors!” she hissed. The beings listening were talking among themselves in various dialects, instinctively looking around. _Remaining Jedi._ The chancellor had already stirred the populace. They were worried about dangerous fugitives now. Everyone knew the legend of how powerful the Jedi could be, and now, every sentient being on Coruscant and the Core Systems would be on the lookout. Asha felt her stomach churn. Turning quickly, she reached a hand to Del’s ear and removed his earring.

“What are you doing?” the boy hissed, but Asha did not answer and continued her work. 

“Getting rid of these Jedi trappings,” she whispered back, impatiently. “Or do you want to be caught and executed?” She loosed his tiny ponytail and ruffled his hair, throwing the hair tie off to the side, then peeled the boy’s beige overtunic down over his shoulders, revealing a tight white undershirt, the edges flecked with dirt and sweat from the boy’s vent explorations. She turned the tunic inside out and threw it over his shoulders like a shawl.

“But I worked so hard to earn these clothes!” Del lamented. “Master Reekan gave me that earring, and-”

“I don’t care if Master Yoda forged it for you out of Kashyyykian hairballs,” Asha spat back, meeting the boy’s eyes fiercely. “Be smart and do as I say. You’re no longer a Jedi, you’re just a boy. Nor am I a Jedi. We must get off-world without arousing suspicion.”

Del gave her such a look of heartbreak that Asha felt her heart thump in her chest. Tears welled in his eyes and he blinked them away, but remained silent as he contemplated the instruction. X-69 made a sad, sliding beep sound. _Being a Jedi is so important to him_ , she realized. _It’s probably all he’s ever wanted since Reekan found him_ . _He came so close to his dream and now it’s being ripped away._

She expected Del to start crying, but the boy simply wiped a hand across one of his reddening cheeks and gave a nod. “Alright,” he said, softly. “Alright.” Asha’s face softened. She respected the boy for not crying, not making a scene. 

“Does that droid open up?” she prompted.  
  
“Yeah.”

X-69 made a sliding beep and a small cable with gripping wires emerged from his side while a small compartment opened in one quadrant of his bullet-shaped, rather phallic upper body. Not much space, but perfect for what Asha had in mind. She unclipped her lightsaber from her leather belt and handed it to the droid, who seized it greedily, eager to be of use.

“Now follow me, quick as you can, without running,” she instructed, and began to walk through the square. Del, cloak bundled about his shoulders and held at the neck with his good arm, followed. 

On the holoscreen, Palpatine was still speaking. _“Many have died in their devotion to the Empire. Imperial citizens would do well to remember their example. The New Order of peace has triumphed over the shadowy secrecy of shameful magicians. The direction of our course is clear-”_

“ _Magicians_ … is he talking about us?” Del whispered.

“Yes,” Asha replied, and turned into the alley, motioning for him to follow. “The Jedi have been betrayed.” She took a deep breath. “And now we have to run away, as far as we can.” She hoped that Del would have no more questions - she didn’t want to answer them, or confront what he statement meant for the both of them. Mercifully, the boy only lowered his blue eyes in thoughtful frustration, and they passed through the alleys in silence.

* * *

Asha still had a passcharm for her sister’s modest ground-level apartment. It was woven into her leather bracelet, and the same crystal also held the holo-communicator code for Nala’s personal communicator, which she intended to use after gathering needed supplies. While Asha had entered the Jedi order, Nala had travelled all across the Outer Rim as a dancer (and, Asha suspected, a concubine). If they were to leave Coruscant discreetly, she would be the one to ask.

The two-room dwelling space was hung and festooned with glittering beads on the archways, and Del’s eyes lit up at the bombast of it all and the strange ornate decorations from distant ports of call. The entire place had the feel of a brothel, much to Asha’s frustration. She shut the door behind her and ordered Del to sit down on a plush, many-cushioned sofa with tasseled pillows strewn at all angles. Above this piece of lewd furniture was a risque painting of a Twi’lek dancer, looking back over her shoulder and showing off her rear in nothing but a filigreed metal thong. Del’s eyes nearly fell out of his head and X-69 beeped excitedly.

“You’re right, X-69,” Del remarked. “It’s big but not as big as hers!”

Asha’s head snapped around. “As big as _whose_?!”

Del put up his good arm defensively, blushing. “Nothing!” His eyes moved to a large horizontal shelf filled with numerous phallic objects. Vases, urns, hookahs, all with the same aesthetic of alien penis. There were even a couple of rubbery, glistening prongs that were certainly meant for ‘personal pleasure’. Asha rolled her eyes at Del’s blushing.

“Didn’t you learn anything at Jedi Temple? About the freedom from physical and emotional desires?” she scolded, then did a bit of blushing herself, with her flawless azure complexion turning a bit darker and purple on the cheeks. “My sister is a dancer. Many Twi’lek females are. It’s our lot in the galaxy that our males have much to gain, economically, from shopping our services around. It’s nothing unusual.”

“Right,” Del said. “Totally normal.” He turned to the right and poked his finger at a bioluminscent lamp, the base of which was shaped like a bantha dick.

“Never mind that!” Asha spat, frustrated. “There’s a shower. You’re covered in dirt. Get cleaned up while I talk to my sister. We may have to find you some different clothes.”

Del scooted off the bed and walked into the shower alcove, looking around as he did so. He tried to pull off his undershirt with one arm and his hand slipped away. Sweat had made the garment cling to his narrow chest like a second skin. “Krark!” he hissed, and tried again. 

“Star’s end!” Asha said with frustration. “Let me.” And she stepped into the shower alcove beside Del. For a moment they faced each other in the rectangular, box-shaped enclosure, she looking down at him and he looking up at her past the large mounds of her breasts. “You padawan learners,” Asha said, after a moment of eye contact. “Always wanting an elder to handle your chores.”

She hooked her hands into the bottom of Del’s shirt and began to peel it up, revealing his smooth, tight midsection, the same pleasant tanned color as the rest of him. His abdominal muscles were gentle hints below the skin. His hip bones swam pleasingly near each side of his low-slung beltline, and Asha wondered if he had been eating enough, or if he was simply so energetic that he burned off any excess nourishment. _Just a boy after all_ , she thought. _Capable maybe, but still just a boy_ .  
  
Del winced as she continued to pull the shirt upward. “I can’t raise my arm,” he complained. “It hurts… it feels all numb and swollen.” His face was strained, and Asha could tell he was in some amount of pain. Del wasn’t letting it show too much, though, and she appreciated that. 

She left the alcove and returned with a pair of shears. Making alterations to her many, _many_ dancing costumes was one thing her sister Nala loved to do, and she had any number of tailoring tools around her apartment. She slid the large metal scissors against Del’s belly and tucked them inside the shirt, causing the boy to wince again.

“It’s cold!” he complained. This time, she ignored him, and snipped upward, slowly and carefully.

“Stop complaining like a child,” she grumbled, and when the shears reached the neckline of Del’s undershirt, it peeled away to reveal his narrow, boyish chest. He had not an ounce of fat on him, and the smallest hints of lean muscle - a youngling just beginning to blossom into an adult. He had been doing training at the temple, but his frame wasn’t yet able to hold the muscles that would one day give him a wide shoulders and chest. She was kneeling in front of him as she pulled the shirt away, her face opposite his navel, close enough that her breath could bathe his skin.

“I trust you can handle the rest,” Asha said, giving the hem of Del’s baggy brown pantaloons a tug. She rose and turned, and X-69, who was loitering around the shower, made a series of beeping noises.  
  
“I don’t think she’d want to do that, X-69,” Del said, and Asha’s cheeks blushed a dark purple again.  
  
“Do _what_?” she demanded. “What did that little rustbucket say?”

Now well was the one blushing. “He said that you should finish the job since Twi’leks are good at taking humans’ pants off,” he explained, and Asha growled and walked toward the droid, causing it to roll about and dodge under one of the pieces of furniture. Unable to chase the double-balled automaton any further, Asha whirled to face Del again.

“Get cleaned up!” she ordered, pointing at the boy. “Try to look respectable. I’m going to holo my sister.” 

She turned away from Del, and resumed her search for Nala’s holocom, which she found in a drawer alongside a wide variety of lacy unmentionables. Into this device she punched in the code in her bracelet charm - the failsafe emergency method the sisters had always promised to use if one of them needed to contact the other in a pinch. While she was fiddling with the device, she heard the shower turn on and water begin to patter within the alcove.

Nala’s face shortly materialized on the holocon, a translucent blue image of a Twi’lek female who looked remarkably like Asha… though there were certain differences. Her eye makeup was done more extravagantly, and she wore a rather racy set of leather straps as a headdress around her lekku. A leather choker with a metal hook to an attached chain was tight around her neck. “Sister!” Nala exclaimed. “What’s happened? Are you in trouble?”

“Yes,” Asha said. “I need-” Her eyes darted sideways and she saw that there was no curtain on Nala’s shower. Del was standing under the water flow, scrubbing his hair with one hand, giving her a full and unapologetic view of his rear end! A river of white soap suds flowed down his back and into the crevice of his private areas. Asha felt a strange heat in her body and lost her train of thought. The Jedi order was strange when it came to modesty. She was trained to forego physical and emotional desires, and theoretically even a parade of naked beings should have no physiological or mental effect on her. Yet the tradition of modest, monastic clothing was also a jedi tenet, implying that perhaps those desires were always there, and needed to be covered up.

“Asha?” Nala prompted. Asha turned back the holo-con. “I need a way off of Coruscant, and fast. For me, a young human boy, and…” she paused to sigh, then continued: “His droid. We can’t just take the transport, you understand? But I know you-”

“You want to know how I get the girls back and forth to town?” Nala said, smiling viciously. “Well, isn’t that something. You were always so uppity about my line of work, and here you are, asking for my help.”

“You’re the one who always acts upset, just because I decided not to become a _prostitute_ like you!” Asha barked back.  
  
“I’m an entertainer!”

“You’re as bad as father!” Asha continued. “Shopping other females around to those Hutts!” She was getting very heated, this conversation was one they had had many times before, and it never came to any resolution other than a slap fight. Asha had always been the finest looking of the sisters, with the biggest breasts, roundest rear, and most graceful proportions, thus, she was the one who could bring in the most money as a dancer. When she was recruited to train as a Jedi, the entrepreneurial Nala saw it as a major blow to future family finances. 

“I obey my body’s urges,” Nala said, icily. “Your hangar bay is drier than a Tatooine desert by now! All those charms, gone to waste! The creds we could have made!”

Asha took a deep breath and tried to make her face calm and even. “Nala, please. Whatever our… disagreements. I’m in danger. I know when the Republic cracked down on your sort of… entertainment… you had a way to get your girls on and off-world. So… please.” She glanced at the shower again as Nala contemplated and her eyes widened. Del had put up one of his legs on tiptoe and was washing the inside of his thigh, allowing her to see between… and hanging down nearly to his knee was a long, thick, smooth, water-dripping length of… of…

“Rancor dick!” Asha hissed, and Nala’s raised an eyebrow on the holo projection. Asha’s mind whirled. She had been prepared to see him nude - kids were always running around nude on the hotter planets, showing of their anatomies to alien beings with a sense of pride - and had thought nothing of it. It was like being a doctor, making sure Del’s injuries weren’t too severe. But it turned out…

 _That *brat* has a penis the size of an adult wookie_ , Asha’s mind blared furiously. _And those… nuts! Those balls! Where was he hiding those? They’re big and fat as Lylek eggs!_

Asha felt a surge of nervous heat permeate her body and forced it back with all of her Jedi instincts and training. They were just simple biological characteristics, nothing more. Yet she looked down at her arm experimentally and tried to judge if Del’s shaft was actually thicker and longer. She judged he couldn’t possibly be older than thirteen cycles, and with Twi’lek and human gestation, birth, and life expectancy being so similar, she knew enough to realize that the boy was _far_ beyond the ordinary. She bit her lip unconsciously as she watched water and soap drizzle down over his pert buttocks, his big, hanging balls and his huge cock...

“Asha, are you paying attention?” Nala said, her voice crackling through the holo, snapping Asha out of her reverie.  
  
_Come on, Asha, you’re a Jedi_ , she scolded herself. The Jedi order was your rescue from the flesh business so many Twi’lek girls get caught up in. This isn’t any more than a curiosity. She turned back to the holo. “Yes, I’m listening. I just thought… I heard a patrol outside.”

It was a lie, but one Nala accepted readily enough. “Alright. I have a way to get you out, sister - but you may not like it.” She began to speak, and by the time Nala was done, Asha realized it was the truest thing her sister had ever said.

She did not like what she was going to have to do. Not one bit. 

When Del emerged from the shower, clutching his jedi pants in a bunch over his privates and shivering - “C-c-coooold!” he complained - she looked him head to toe and he met her gaze, blinking before he, too, became curious about her dour and thoughtful expression. “What?” he asked.

With little time to make the plan work, Asha told him.

* * *

When they walked down the alley toward the Thruster, a rather dangerous off-brand spaceport and diner, Del tried hard to avoid tripping over his own feet. It was hard, because he was dressed in a desert cassock complete with face-covering, sewn hastily together from some of Asha’s sister’s robes. Only a couple of inches above and below his brilliant blue eyes were visible. 

It was doubly hard because he was holding Asha’s leash.

Asha had also changed clothes, discarding her skintight leathers for something far more risque - black can-cell silk panties cut high on the hip and with only minor coverage behind, black thigh-high boots, and a lekku-revealing headdress of interwoven black leather straps. Her large breasts bounced enticingly in a black silk bra that did little to hide her protruding nipples that were stiffened with the dusty breeze from the takeoff and landing of small transport vessels nearby. 

“Remember,” Asha lectured Del. “Our contact is Zello, a Toydarian. He must believe you are my owner, so speak confidently. No stuttering. Make the offer of credits.”

Del didn’t respond. His blue eyes were wide as he watched her buttocks bounce back and forth, back and forth, with every step down the alley. She just had so much… butt! It was like nothing he had seen, especially at Jedi Temple, where every female of every species seemed to be draped in monastic robes. He felt a twinge beneath his robes - he was wearing only his white undershirt and underwear beneath - and tried not to give any hint that he was anything but calm, cool, and collected.

“Del, are you listening?” Asha hissed, and Del snapped to attention.  
  
“Y-Yes. Act normal. Confident. Act like I’m in charge,” he replied, automatically. It was clear he didn’t want to disappoint Asha, in spite of any awkwardness between them. She had, after all, rescued him, cared for his injury (as much as was possible, anyway) and was not helping him get off world. The Jedi masters he’d trained under were so serene they were almost boring, and the sterner ones had seen his mischief as little more than wasted time. But there was something else in his determination as well - the desire to be seen as capable by her, someone worthy of trust with important matters. He wanted to impress her.

The entryway was a dirty arch scattered with junk against the walls and coated in dirt. They stepped through together and moved through the dingy, dark-cornered diner, drawing no more than a cursory glance from the scum and villainy within. There were smugglers, space pirates, freelancers and their aqualish and wookie bodyguards. From every corner came a dozen alien languages. And floating at a table near the back, contemplating a platter of bantha bacon, was their contact - Zello.

“That’s him,” Asha whispered to Del. “Remember the plan, and no foolishness, now. Our lives are at stake!” 

“I know!” Del said, annoyed. The idea that Asha thought he would screw things up like a dumb kid was starting to grate on him. She was the one on the leash, after all - and it was hard to feel ‘in charge’ when she was constantly ordering him around! Resolved to impress her, he moved toward the secluded table, pulling her along and with X-69 rolling behind. The droid was carrying both of their lightsabers, and would deploy them if anything went wrong.

“I’m looking for Zello,” Del said, and the Toydarian looked up from his bantha bacon to stare the new arrival down, all four-foot-four of him, with his blue eyes sparkling and sprigs of blonde hair poking out from his hood so light they were almost white. His nose and face being without deep lines or boils, it was clear he wasn’t an ordinary slave-trader.

“You’re a young one, ah?” Zello said, and Del thought his voice sounded every bit the slimy junk-shop salesman.

“I need a transport to Nal Hutta, for me and my cargo,” Del said, ignoring the question and sticking to the script he and Asha had planned, which included referring to her as ‘cargo’. She knelt beside him submissively and kept her head down, but inside she was a bundle of jangled nerves. “I have four thousand credits.”

“Straight to the point, I like dat!” Zello said. “But credits aren’t what dey used to be, ah? There’s a wind blowing and lots of beings want off-world.” His eyes darted to Asha and took in her charms greedily. “She can make a lot of money on the circuit from here to Nal Hutta, ah? Give me the four-thousand, plus half of what she makes along the Outer Rim.”

 _No_ , thought Asha. _No, no, no_ . _He’s full of shit. Four thousand is plenty._

Del put his finger to his chin thoughtfully. “Yeah?” he said. “I dunnoooooo…” He seemed to be considering the idea.  
  
_Del, I will kill you, you brat_ , Asha thought furiously, and with such intensity that she nearly force-projected the thoughts into boy’s mind.

“Maybe you’re a bit inexperienced, ah?” Zello said, slimily. “An old hand like Zello can show you how the best parts of your prize can be used. Hand me that leash, boy, and-”

Del pulled his good arm back. “Hands off the cargo,” he said, sternly. “I don’t know who you think you’re dealing with, but nobody touches Asha unless they pay. If we’re in the same business, you know that.”

Zello’s eyes narrowed and his wings flapped excitedly. “Boy, if you’re a slaver I’m a Rodian’s grandmother!” he barked, putting his tiny hands on his hips, the widest part of his body. His pear-shaped form was wrapped in a many-pocketed jumpsuit that looked like it hadn’t been washed since the days of the Old Republic.

Del pulled Asha’s leash upward, strangling her and making her eyes water, keeping his face fiercely focused on Zello. “Look at these huge boobs!” he said, and X-69 helpfully bleeded and extended his grabbing cord to point at Asha’s large, silk-wrapped melons… twin hugs that were threatening to overflow her bra. “You think they’ll be worth as much if they get sucked and squeezed by every dirty smuggler from here to Tatooine?” 

Struggling to breathe, Asha was surprised to find the boy actually sounded convincing. _He’s probably been watching those lurid Twi’lek holotapes that are so popular_ , she thought, sourly. _This stupid charade is right out of his fantasies! It’s the only explanation!_ She felt a strange mix of anger at Del’s continued failure to act like a Jedi and relief that he wasn’t screwing up the plan. But those thoughts stopped when she felt his small hand pawing at one of her breasts.

“See?” Del insisted. “Look at all this meat! You could hide six mynocks between these big fat milkers! They’re fit only for my hands, and our promised client.” He was gripping a big handful of boob, lifting it out of her bra, his precocious fingers digging into the flesh and all but disappearing while the bouncy blue titmeat poured out between his digits. His thumb found her nipple and rubbed it in a circular fashion, making it poke out and harden. Asha moaned in spite of herself as a jolt of pleasure shot through her. Since joining the Jedi, she had not felt the touch of a male being in any sexual context.

Del let go of Asha’s breast and then, amazingly, leaned over and gave her big, round ass a smack through her silken undies, causing eat buttock to jiggle. Asha’s eyes went wide at the impact and she let out a wail. Again, a strange heat was building in her belly that she couldn’t explain. He was such a brat, using their desperate situation as an excuse to indulge his boyish fantasies! She was sure of it.  
  
“Also look at her enormous butt!” Del went on. “Why would I lower its value by passing it around? This one was born to be a slave dancer. With a rear end like this, you think she could be a Jedi or something? Ha! She’s just a dumb whore!” He stood proudly as he made the declaration.

Asha shot Del a look of such black anger that it nearly gave the entire thing away, but Zello, and many others in the surrounding tables, were too busy admiring her butt to notice. The uniformly blue cheeks poured out of her panties, making the back all but disappear near the bottom. Each one was round, full, and eminently spankable.

Del was getting into his act now. “Of course *I’m going to have lots of sex with her all trip, but I don’t need any partners,” he announced, crossing his good arm over his chest, making it seem like his word was final.

X-69 made a bleeping “uh-oh!” sound and the area around the back tables fell silent as Zello contemplated the ultimatum. It seemed that Del had an ‘issue’ that could prevent him from being taken as seriously as he liked. His squeezing and spanking of Asha had caused him to get a very large erection… and it was tenting his brown robes up at a 45 degree angle. He realized this after a moment, and immediately the area around his eyes turned red.

Asha looked with amazement at the size of that erect _bantha prong_. It looked enormous on such a young male. Del’s ‘seasoned slaver’ act lost of a lot of steam with the realization that his own urges were out of his control… and nearly his clothing! For a moment, she was sure all was lost, that the stupid kid had ruined their chances by getting the biggest boner in the history of the core worlds. 

Yet Zello paused for what seemed like an eternity, and then said: “ _Ahs, goor ta. Yar tez karpeek blaptoz!_ ” and he and the surrounding tables erupted in laughter, which Del and Asha eventually joined in. Even X-69 joined in with cheerful bleeps. The tension of the situation went away completely, and from Zello’s expression, it seemed he had agreed. Del, who understood only galactic basic and X-69’s droid language, had no idea what the joke had been, but Asha did. Zello was speaking _Bocce_ , the spacer language of smugglers and pirates. Her sister, Nala, spoke it fluently, and Asha remembered enough to decipher Zello’s statement:

_“Alright, four then, kid. Just don’t blow her away with that blaster!”_

Everyone else was laughing, and Asha was so relieved at their success, she laughed herself.

* * *

Several hours before they were due to leave port on Zello’s heavily modified YT-2400 Corellian freighter, Del asked to board early and make use of the medical facilities. Zello agreed… for a further fee of five-hundred credits. The ship had the affectation of a whorehouse - there were even bead curtains on the boarding ramp, but maintained a simple medical bay, and it was in this strangely appointed room, little bigger than a large closet, that Asha and Del had their first moment of privacy since the entire plan had started.

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, the chase was on. Asha took a swipe at Del’s hair, trying to grab it, and the boy nimbly darted around the center medical console. “Get back here you little karabast!” she seethed, teeth barred. “I bet you thought that was really funny, didn’t you? Grabbing me like that!”

“N-No!” Del said, keeping his feet nimble to avoid her as she chased him around. “I had to!”

“ _Poodoo_ you had to!” Asha shouted back. “If you didn’t make such a poor excuse for a smuggler-”

“Don’t act like it didn’t work!” Del yelled back, and Asha saw that he was genuinely frustrated. “I didn’t do a bad job! So don’t say I did! It worked perfectly, so just shut up… bantha boobs!”

Asha blinked and Del blinked back. “What did you call me?” she growled, after a moment. The boy blushed and realized he had gone too far.

“Nothing!” Del exclaimed, and she began to chase him around the console as X-69 beeped excitedly. The medical bay had been retrofitted to the needs of a traveling strip show, with tubes of liniments and unquents meant to sooth irritated genitals after a day of groping and fucking; Del overturned some of these in attempt to escape Asha. Still, being larger and better-trained, she caught him all the same, grabbing a handful of his robe and hauling him in, turning him around and holding him on his tiptoes by the bunches fabric around his collar.

“Now listen to me,” she seethed, her beautiful golden eyes meeting his blue ones. “I’m _not_ a slave or a whore or a dancing girl. I’m a Jedi, and don’t you forget it so flippantly. _Padawan_.” She emphasized the last word, meaning to remind Del that he was but a learner. But instead of dispiriting the boy, his eyes lit up.

“You want me to be your padawan learner?” he asked. “That would be blasto! Because-”

“No!” Asha tried to interrupt.

“Master Reekan is dead, and I still need to learn all the cool stuff-”

“I just meant that you’re a _kid_ who is only _learning_. I’m the adult here!”

“Yes, Master. Or do you prefer Mistress?”

“You’re not my padawan!” Asha grunted, and pushed him away. “Star’s end, Del, I don’t know what Reekan ever saw in you. You’re the most annoying youngling ever to join the Jedi order!”

Silence fell between them and X-69 made a sad and mournful noise. Asha realized she had hurt the boy’s feelings again, and her anger softened a little. What he said was true - his act had worked to convince Zello and the lowbrow space trash around him - even if it had come at the expense of her pride.

“Del… sit in the chair,” she said. “Let’s fix up that arm.”

Del sat down but his face was sullen. She pulled his hood off his shoulders and then slowly pulled it up and off, revealing his slender young body and his bruised and hyper-extended elbow. “Give me that arm,” she asked, but Del didn’t respond and looked away. He looked like a child refusing to eat his vegetables, but Asha knew his reasons. Being a Jedi, a grown-up, was important to him. He was just that age, just starting to become a man. “Del, you may be mad at me… but do you trust me?” she asked, and Del turned his head up to meet her gaze, with tears welling in his eyes. He was silent.

“If you trust me… give me your arm.”

Pausing for only a moment, he did, and Asha set the medical chair’s arm to go about soothing and repairing his torn tendons. As his bruises faded, so did the animosity between them, and when she put her hand in his hair and brushed it gently a few moments later, Del did not pull away.

* * *

Just before Zello’s freighter was set to leave port, the lingering Toydarian was approached by a cloaked agent who provided him with a dossier. No questions would be asked, said the agent, and much money would be paid. 

Zello asked how much, and the answer made his wings flap excitedly.

 _Fifty-thousand credits_ for information leading to the capture of any Jedi attempting to flee Coruscant in the wake of the purge. Enemies of the state, said the agent, would be punished severely, and the new regime would pay handsomely. The offer was good all the way to the Outer Rim, in any cantina or spaceport with a name. And if credits wouldn’t do the trick, they could arrange to pay in any currency from Sullustan to Mustafar - good, coin or credit.

Zello told the man that he couldn’t be seen to work with the Republic; it would surely be the end of his business.

The agent replied, smiling, replied that the Republic was gone, and left Zello with the dossier - the names and holo-images of more than four dozen Jedi who were unaccounted for and not confirmed dead. He clutched the flat, square display console in his hands, fluttering in the air, and thinking. He had a number of first-time passengers this trip. None of them _seemed_ to be Jedi… but he would have to take a closer look.

There were, after all, a lot of creds in it.

* * *

The trip would take them through Onderon, Kashyyyk and eventually to Nal Hutta; and the first leg passed uneventfully. Zello ordered his Sullustan pilot to stop at rowdy spaceport and cantina in order to let off passengers and take on new ones. Asha and Del had passed their time uneventfully and awkwardly in their quarters during the trip. Occasionally Zello would stop by to offer them “deals”, which Del was obliged to refuse, keeping up his act as a young human slaver from one of the Outer Rim systems. Asha’s instincts began to sense an unusual amount of interest and suspicion from the Toydarian, though Del was too busy with his own performance to notice much. She told Del to be wary - Zello was watching them extra-close for some reason.

With no shower in their quarters, the two of them were more than eager to disembark and bathe as the ship docked overnight. Even X-69 was due for an oil bath. However, the only buildings around the seedy port were bars and brothels, and the bathing facilities available were “pleasure tubs” where smugglers and pirates could luxuriate in the steamy, cleansing mineral springs with their chosen sexual partners.

“We’ll just rent one of those for an hour or two, and use it as a normal bath,” Asha suggested, and it seemed like a good enough plan, until Zello confronted them on their way out the boarding ramp.

“Off to enjoy the baths, ah?” he said, addressing the boy. And again, Asha detected an unreasonable amount of suspicion. “If I were you I’d have her wash you everywhere!” He threw back his head and laughed, and Del knew enough to laugh along with him while tugging Asha’s leash.

“Oh, I’m going to! I’ll have her do it _wiz ba tok_!” Del crowed, his eyes shining with mischief beneath his hooded cloak and mouth cover. This meant ‘with her tongue’; and Asha was frankly impressed with how the boy had managed to pick up some of the Bocce language in their few days in space.

“Of course, ah, you would do such things since you’re a big slaver!” Zello indulged. Asha’s mind flared with alarms, but again, Del was so into his role as “boss slave runner” that he barely seemed to notice the hint of sarcasm in Zello’s voice. The Toydarian fluttered around in a circle as he continued to speak to Del. “And a great many more things I’d imagine, ah! I can only imagine what you get up to in your rooms alone, uh?”

“Yeah!” Del said, enthusiastically. “But those stories I save for clients.” And he led Asha on, asking her once they reached a safe distance if he had done well. She told him he had, and the satisfied smile that came on his face with tinted with pride in having impressed her. Forced to cohabitate without fighting, she in the submissive dancing girl role and he in the position of slaver, they had remained at relative peace.

The baths were run by a droid, who collected their credits and gave them two hours to enjoy the baths. Though the outside walls were dingy and dust-coated metal, inside the room was a different story, with a square wading pool set into a ground of multi-colored ceramic tiles, and a mural of vistas from jungle planets painted all the way around on the walls. The lights on the outside of the room were dim but the pool itself was lit from below and seemed to glow. 

“This is going to be great;” Del said, and began to peel off his robe. He had a tight bacta sleeve on his arm, plus his undershirt and his tight undershorts, which bulged out in the front immodestly in a soft, weighty curve. Asha, again, felt her heart pound at the sight of it. She was in her thigh-high boots, head-wrap and silk bra and panties and was just about to start doffing these clothes (there were no partitions or curtains in the room, she had no choice but to undress in front of the boy) when something caught her eye near the ceiling… and more important than her eyes, caught her _senses_. 

A surveillance droid, a very small one. And she knew, just knew, its purpose. In all her years of Jedi training she had never felt the Force tell her something so clearly. She could almost take her mind’s eye and burrow into that tiny camera droid, through the signal it was sending and into a dirty, cluttered office, where Zello and the brothel owner, old friends of many trips to the Outer Rim, were in conversation. “They’re not really slaver and slave,” she imagined the Toydarian saying. “You will see. It is only an act. And now we will have proof.” His next call would be to an agent of Palpatine’s new regime, ordering shuttle after shuttle of troopers to their location… and maybe bounty-hunters as well.

She knew it in her heart and in her bones, knew it as surely as she knew her own name.

Del peeled down his shorts and peeled off his undershirt, shaking the sweat out of his blonde hair as he did so, stepping gingerly into the water and finding it nice and warm. He sighed and then lowered himself down onto the bench-like edge of the pool, where only about an inch of water covered the seat, danging his feet in and wiggling his toes. Between his spread thighs, his large, fat penis coiled in the inch of water, leaving barely enough room between his legs for his heavy balls. He put his hands on his knees, took a deep breath and exhaled. He had been pretending to be the slaver for nearly three days, and all of it- the escape, the subterfuge, the fear of being discovered - had taken a toll on his body and mind. 

“So I’ll go first and you just turn around and don’t watch,” Del was saying, looking at the coruscating waters and mixing them with his feet. “And then you can go and I’ll turn around.” X-69 was not with them - though he was waterproof - since it was strange practice to go into pleasure rooms with droids in tow. 

Then, Del heard a splash and swirl, and looked up. Asha, rather than turning around and letting him wash himself out of her view, was in the pool, right in front of him. Totally. Naked. Her huge, blue tits with their prominent, mound-like areolas were jiggling just a foot from his face! Del’s eyes went wide, but before he could make an explanation, she strode forward in the waist-high water and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in and kissing his earlobe… before whispering.

“We’re being watched.”

Del met her eyes wordlessly. “You mean-”  
  
Asha closed her eyes and tried to connect with Del, mentally. To force project her thoughts into his head. _We must act as master and slave, even in here. We cannot act like Jedi. We cannot act like friends. You must be my master, Del. You must treat me as an owner would treat his female._

She looked at him anew and saw understanding. “Alright,” he said, and she felt his cock jump, beginning to straighten and rise between his thin, smooth thighs. Then, suddenly, he reached up and took hold of her head with two hands and pulled her in and _kissed_ her, full and deep, simply pressing their mouths together at first. Asha’s heart began beating even faster; he could have done anything he wanted in that moment; he had license in pursuit of their charade to grab her tits or smack her ass all he liked. But he pulled her in and kissed her all the same, hungrily. Worried that it seemed _too_ chaste, she offered her tongue and he offered his, and their kiss became a wet makeout session as they tangled in each other’s mouths. She felt his cock poke up against her belly as she leaned over, and moaned.

Asha’s knees were weak. She had been prepared to do certain things - scandalous things - to fool Zello and his spy drone. But this young human boy was making her feel things she hadn’t felt in years… maybe ever! Certainly not since joining the Jedi Order and committing to a monastic life of galactic protection. 

“I never did that,” Del said, as they mouths separated, his bare chest rising and falling quickly with excited breaths. “I wanted to do it at least once.”

“You own me, you can do whatever you want, sir,” Asha said, and Del seemed to get the message. _No more lovey-dovey making out._ “Let me clean you, master.” She leaned in and parted her lips, licking around the boy’s nipple, making him gasp and bite his lip and she sucked and rimmed it. She tasted his sweat and found herself liking it. Her breasts piled against his thighs as she serviced him and his erect, jutting cock plowed between them. She felt hot liquid against her tits and knew he was leaking on her. She licked down and trailed her tongue over his navel and then down to the base of his cock, as he leaned back further on the tile it jutted straight up beside her cheek. She planted a kiss on itm reached up to grip it and pin it against his slim, smooth chest. It was so long, it reached well past his waistline.

Asha cupped one of Del’s big balls and kneaded it in her finger experimentally, gasping at the weight. It seemed so _heavy and full_ . “They’re so big,” she moaned, exhaling all over the scrotum-stretching orb, rubbing it with her fingers, letting it sit in her palm. When she tried to cup both nuts with one hand, they spilled out over the sides of her hand. _What a pair of bantha nuts_ , she thought. _Del may not be the best jedi but he’s way ahead when it comes to this! Even a wookie doesn’t have balls this big!_

Del looked wide-eyed down his own chest as Asha laid him back and lowered her head. Amazingly, she began to put her mouth around one of his big balls and gently suck at it, pulling the skin taut. The feeling was amazing, and Del couldn’t help but moan as he felt her suction. The sensation of being cared for and cleaned, along with her lewd face with lips extended and pursed to nurse at his balls, was making him hornier than he’d ever been! His cock, flat against his sternum, leaked out a hot rivulet of pre-cum between his narrow pectorals. It was all part of an act, but it felt so _real_! 

“Nnngh! Asha… suck my balls!” he breathed, his voice low at first but growing in volume as he realized it was _okay_ , it was _needed_ to convince Zello. He had tried so hard to be accepted by her as a real equal in their partnership and now she was forced to accept him, accept every bit of him. “You like the taste, don’t you?”

Asha had half of Del’s fat testicle in her mouth and was sucking lewdly at it, then let it pop out with an audible sound and nuzzled her nose into his sack before licking at it. “They… taste good!” she breathed. “So much… sweat… and…. so full of cum!” He brought his hand to her head and shoved her in, letting her bury her face in his nuts and continue to suck them. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to stuff both nuts inside, but they were too large; she only succeeded in drooling on them, lathering them up with her spit. And when he placed pressure on her head, pressing between her Twi’lek brain-tails with his small hand and forcing her down, she responded my mewling like a tarl-cat.

Neither one of them could admit to the other they were enjoying what was happening on some deep level. The situation provided them with a peculiar sort of freedom, to act in a way beyond what was acceptable, socially. For Asha, she thought of the many times she’d talked to her sister about her work, the many conversations she’d overheard about how to properly please clients. _Males of every species like to feel powerful_ , Nala had said. L _ower yourself in their presence and make them feel superior. You must enter a place in your mind where you are nothing but a fleck of dirt and they are monarchs. There is a part of every female, deep inside, that can play this role perfectly._

Asha had always told her sister that she didn’t have this “part deep inside” and didn’t want it. The Jedi temple and training had been a way for her to escape the dancer and concubine life that seemed to entrap so many females of her species. But in this moment, she could feel something awakening inside her. Del was just a boy, but he was fearless, and had deftly handled everything their situation had thrown at him. Star’s end, it made her just want to… want to…

_Take care of him. Every part of him. You’re not Asha the jedi now, you’re Asha the Twi’lek slave girl._

Asha let her mouth pop off of Del’s balls again and then pushed him even further onto his back, like an overturned Artorian turtle, placing her hands under his knees and pushing them up to they were pinned against his shoulders. She looked smokily at him over his own nuts and shaft, and Del’s eyes went wide. “I want to clean… all of you,” she moaned, and licked over his smooth, curved perineum. By lifting Del’s balls up with one hand and encouraging him to lift and spread his knees, she had full access to his smooth, hairless asshole!

“W-Wait!” Del stammered, wide-eyed. “That’s- nnngh!” He bit his lip and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes tightly as Asha pressed the flat of her tongue against his anus and gave it a long, luxurious lick. “That place is dirty!”

“I know!” Asha moaned. “I… want to clean you! I want all of you!” She punctuated each line with a long, wet lick around Del’s hole. Her hands moved to cup his cute, round bottom and lift it, spreading it. She pressed her mouth against him and corkscrewed her long tongue into his hole, feeling the heat and slickness of his insides, pressing it as far as she could, dragging it against the walls of his bowels.

Del was totally astounded by the sensations and the lewdness of her act. This, he realized, was the part of smuggler and frontier life the holos didn’t tell you about; the benefits and perks of having a Twi’lek slave were always left to the imagination. Their beauty, their costumes, their graceful dancing, the prestige of a hot, blue-skinned alien gal on your arm while you had drinks at a cantina or played sabacc. This was what happened with the lights were off. Someone warm and comforting who would do _anything_ you wanted, no matter what. It was pure acceptance, both in body and mind. Kalebast, no wonder so many people wanted slaves!

“Asha, you… nasty… slut!” he moaned, not unkindly. He let himself open up and let her explore him with her tongue, and her tongue seemed to go even further in. It felt unbelievable, and his enormous cock was absolutely rock hard thanks to her oral attentions, with a constant drizzle of cloudy pre-cum leaking onto his chest. Any other time, such name-calling would have earned him a rebuke, but this was no ordinary situation. He could say whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, _feel_ whatever he wanted.

Asha continued to make smacking, slurping noises as she explored Del’s asshole, twirling her tongue inside it and then giving it hot, full-mouthed kisses, leaving it ringed with spit, teasing around the outside and then sliding her tongue back in again. It felt… amazing. The softness of his buttocks in her hands, the heat of his insides, the musky, earthy taste of him on her tongue, the scent of his balls and his sweat in her nose. She was old enough to be this boy’s mother and she was _loving every second_ of cleaning out his cute butthole! There was something about caring for such a cute, capable boy, _serving_ him, _providing_ for his every sexual need, that drove her wild! In the moment, she wanted to do it not just then, but every night.

She pulled back and sprayed a hot breath over his ass and balls, her heart rate was speeding up and she felt an unbearable heat between her legs and a tingling in her nipples. “You taste so good!” she gasped. “I’ll do anything you want from now on. _Anything_.” 

Del reached out and grabbed one of her lekku, pulling her forward so her body was draped onto his, his erect cock pressed between her breasts. “Say nice things,” he ordered. “And use… your boobs on it.” It was an almost absurdly boyish request, and Asha slid back to stand in the pool, pressing up on her large, round, blue-colored breasts and using them to wrap around his jutting meat. She kept smoldering eye contact while telling him what he wanted to hear.

“It’s so big, Del.”  
  
“You like that?”

“Yes. Any female would.” She stroked his shaft slowly, achingly. Her tits were large enough to cover part of the length, but he was so endowed she couldn’t hope to cover it all. The wet, glistening shaft, the same pleasing light brown tone as his skin, emerged half a foot at the bottom or the top, depending on the position of her breasts as she mopped them up and down his shaft. 

“Tell me what you like about it.”

“It makes me… a little afraid,” Asha admitted, still sliding her breasts up and down. When she hit bottom, the fat teardrop shapes piled on his thighs, when she lifted them up, they nearly poured out of her platformed hands. “It’s so much bigger than other humans. Even ones older than you.”

“So I should be proud of it?” Del prompted.

“Mmm… yes. You should be… very proud.” Asha confirmed. Del beamed, and Asha was astounded to realize that even in the midst of the tawdry play-acting, the boy was seeking validation from her. Perhaps, this simple respect was all he had ever wanted. She paused her tits near their apex and looked down at his bulging cock-crown, larger than her fist. A pearl of thick, white fluid was boiling in the divot of his pisshole, and rivulets of cloudier pre-cum were dripping down the shaft, lubricating the passage of her breasts.

“If I wanted to put your boobs in my mouth, you’d let me, right?” Del said, and Asha couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Yes,” she said. “You can do whatever you want.” She leaned in and offered him her breast, and when his mouth clamped onto her large, porous blue nipple, she bit her lip at the pleasure that rocketed through her body. His cock was throbbing, bumping into the underside of her chin, it was clear the action of sucking and groping her breast excited him. But the unexpected part was how much it excited her! Something about having a young boy nursing at her breasts… it filled her insides with an unspeakable need.

“Nnngh! Suck them, Del!” she begged, her breath heavy. “Suck them as much as you want! You can… nnngh… suck them every day!” She began to stroke his cock, knowing he was a baby, just wanting to be coddled and told he was a good boy, for all the fronts and bantha-shit he put out there to pretend to be an adult. But she was no better. She needed someone to care for, someone to provide for. A dozen years of pent-up desire, hidden away by Jedi training, now emerging and needing a younger male to satisfy. “Oh, star’s end!” she gasped. She began stroking his cock faster. “Star’s end, you brat! How did you get so good at this?” She dropped her hand to her pussy and found it _drenched_. Even the waters of the pool couldn’t wash away the lube faster than her wet slit was creating it. She tucked one finger inside, then two, playing with her throbbing clitoris with one deft thumb. It had been years since she had done so. The orgasm came with frightening ease, and her body shuddered from lekku to toe as she gasped out and slumped over Del, forcing more titflesh in his mouth, letting her breasts caress and compress against his body.

“Let me take care of you,” she moaned, reaching to grab his throbbing cockshaft It was so heavy, it took effort for her arm to lift it away from his chest. “Let mommy take care of you, Del.” She word came so naturally that she didn’t even realize she had said it, until Del moaned and responded by sucking her breast even harder, echoing the word.

She kept him on his bench seat, pulling her breast back from his mouth and mushing them together around his base, keeping it standing straight up. The long shaft rose to a level that was nearly even with her mouth, and she shared a glance with Del, seeing his eyes as overwhelmed with sensation as hers, before she parted her lips and took his tip into her mouth. It was so big and thick, it parted her lips indecently, making her face stretch out lewdly, but she didn’t let that stop her. She bobbed down until that big, round helmet was punching against the back of her throat, and spit was drooling, white and thick, down his shaft.

“Oh, k-krark!” Del moaned. “That feels… blasto!” He tensed his muscles and lifted his hips up, bulging further into her mouth and partway down her throat. Asha’s made a glottal, throat-gagging noise and more spit slid down his shaft. She was not exactly experienced in such things - not like her sister - and Del’s size made the act even harder. But her body was forgiving, a place of inviting, welcoming flexibility and depth, and her throat managed to accommodate the thick, throbbing invader.

Del was unable to control himself. It felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. The Jedi were so stodgy about physical restraint that he barely found time to experiment with his growing body while in their tutelage, and he had certainly experienced nothing like this. He was able to grab Asha’s lekku as they dangled down, using them as reigns to control her head, and in conjunction with thrust his hips up, initiated a forbidden sexual rhythm which only a Twi’lek female could maintain… he yanked her mouth down onto his cock, letting her withdraw, and then yanked her down again. With each dip she began taking more and more of his length down her throat, first a third, then a half, then slightly more.

“Gllrrrrrk!” Asha gurgled. “Hrrrrrrgh! Glruuuuak! Hrrrrrklk!” Her eyes became unfocused as she felt nerve endings explode with pleasure throughout her body. Her svelte and pleasing head tendrils were not just for looks but also contained part of her brain; Del’s squeezing and tugging was sending signals through her whole body that felt euphoric. Combined with the lack of oxygen and the feeling of being used, and she was near fainting! She could feel her throat stretching around the boy’s enormous meat pipe and knew he was doing things to her that no normal male could ever do. Even her sister Nala might be impressed. Nothing in her Jedi training had prepared her for being _face-fucked by a hung human boy_!

Her body went limp for a moment, and Del used the opportunity to change position. “Asha!” he gasped. “Take the whole thing! Take it all!” That sentiment, above all - take me, accept me, accept all of me! It felt so good to finally be unrestrained in what his body wanted, and he planted his feet under him and stood up on the pool’s edge, dragging her up with him, his tip still in her mouth. He pulled until it was she who was seated on the shallow edge, with him standing above her, feet planted on dry tile… and his cock pointed straight down as she leaned back between his legs.

Their connection was not strong enough to precisely talk with their minds, but they were both Force-sensitive, and they knew what the other was thinking, as one sees a rough shape through a thick mist.  
  
_Take it, take it, take it… take it all. I’m gonna shoot so much, drink every drop! I’ve been saving it all up for you!_

_Feed me, Del. Feed me. I want to feel you in my stomach. I want to swallow all your thick cum!_

He began to dip his hips, fucking his fat, long cock down into Asha’s throat, fucking down into her windpipe. His big, swinging balls slapped wetly between her tits, his cute, pert rear end flexing and clenching as he lifted himself up and down. She brought her hands around and started groping his ass, squeezing those cheeks, letting him know she wanted more of him, all of him. A river of foamy white spit exploded down between the fat teardrops of her breasts, gaining more saliva with each _gllrrrrk_ and _sllllrk_ from her gagging throat.

“Asha, I’m gonna…” he gasped. “I’m gonna!”

_Do it. Do it. Do it! Empty your big young balls down my throat! Feed mommy your sperm!_

It was an order, from a Jedi master to her padawan learner.

“Aaaaaggh!” Del cried, and clenched his butt one last time, standing on tiptoe, thrusting his cock forward and down into her until her upper lip was pressed against his smooth pubis. Asha was still clutching lewdly at his butt as he erupted down her throat, his spasming, fist-sized cocktip pressed directly up against the entrance to her stomach. His balls drew up slightly and hitched, and the first thick, jelly-like cum worm blew out of his urethra and into her stomach, piling there, and being followed by another, and another, and another. Asha gurgled and moaned around him as she felt the heat and thickness of his load begin to fill her up. It was like a thick, rich, creamy dessert in her stomach, making her feel bloated and full. She felt more and more of it inside her with each passing second and each hot, spewing vibration of Del’s huge cock.

After only a few seconds, Asha’s stomach was completely bloated with sperm that was thick as jelly; a tangled mess of clumps and ropes of unbroken wad, thicker by far than any emission she had ever experienced in the abbreviated love life of her pre-Jedi days. She moved her hands down to cradle her belly and found that it was expanding outward subtly from the sheer volume of what Del was pouring down her throat. 

He was gasping as it subsided, lifting his hips to try to extricate himself, nearly keeling over from the exertion and release. As his cocktip popped from Asha’s throat, he was still cumming, and he used one of her lekku to hold her in place as she jerked more fat, glistening cum ropes onto her face, her lips, her forehead, and in the smooth depression between her two braintails. Asha moaned and kept her face obediently still to receive all he had to offer, extending her tongue so that Del could strain one last, chunky, jelly-thick sperm worm onto it in a coiling, pearly-white pile.  
  
She held it in place for him to see, then drew it into her mouth and began to chew, showing him she was accepting him, tasting every bit of him. It was so _thick_. It took her nearly a minute of slow, sultry chewing before it broke up enough to swallow easily; and the taste was so strong and nasty! She let Del watch as her throat rose, let him hear the exaggerated gulping noise she made as she swallowed it down to her slightly-swollen tummy. She leaned forward, put a hand under his balls, lifted one of the fat orbs and kissed it. “Thank you for feeding me,” she said.

Del seemed to swell with pride… and then stumbled and nearly keeled over, instead sitting down next to her on the shallow bench. The steam of the pool rose up around them as he leaned back, dazed. The boy was totally spent, his cock laying between his thighs like a spent snake. Wordlessly, he leaned sideways and placed his sweaty head against her shoulder, closing his eyes.

Asha leaned against him, putting an arm on his shoulder, and leaned back in the steamy room, her face and breasts still covered in Del’s cum. She had done all she could. More than she had expected. More than perhaps was wise. It would have to be enough. And in the midst of all her worries about spies and bounties and escape, one thought remained in her head above all others, stubbornly refusing to fade. A thought that was not part of the act, or part of the plan.

Star’s end, the boy’s cock was huge. And she had _loved_ sucking it. When this slave and master act was over...

Asha pushed the thought away.

* * *

In the darkened security office of the brothel and sex resort that was attached to the seedy outer-orbit spaceport he’d chosen to dock at, Zello conferred with his accomplice, a Sullustan named Jin Jeel. Jeel was telling Zello that he was full of poodoo as usual, coming in offering a cut of a 50,000 cred bounty when there was nothing to be found.

Zello was watching the playback the drone droid’s view of Del and Asha’s bath. He had been sure they were hiding something, but their actions said otherwise. He watched Asha leaning back, groping that young human’s buttocks, taking his huge reproductive organ deep into her throat in a galactically-famous act of sexual indulgence.  
  
“That whore, she’s no Jedi-ah!” he grunted. Jin Jeel agreed - no stodgy, sexless Jedi could, or would, suck dick like that. And as a roughly-humanoid bipedal being, who ran a brothel, he would know. Still, there were other swindles to run and other ports to scan, other potential Jedi to snitch on. Zello decided he would make this trip profitable in the end. He left Jin Jeel’s office and fluttered back to his ship, thinking about Del and Asha not at all.

  



	2. Padawan Learner

“Who do you think is more powerful, Master Skywalker or Master Windu?” Del asked, balancing upside down in one hand in the hot Tatooine sun. He had his shirt off, with his simple brown pantaloons tied crookedly at his waist. A sheen of sweat was beginning to glisten on his sun-burnished skin, and his arms and narrow chest looked almost painfully thin. Yet his face was still filled with enthusiasm, and his blue eyes beamed out like sand barge headlamps.

“A Jedi doesn’t care about such things,” Asha retorted. She was sitting a few feet further down the dune, still wearing her dewback-leather leggings (which tended to breath quite well), but with a loose-fitting beige cloak and mantle draped over her top. Around her neck, a pair of magnifying goggles hung down. She did not look at Del at all, and ignored his question. “Now,” she prompted. “The rock.”

Del made a movement of his free arm and a rock about the size of Asha’s fist began to hover in the air. “I think it’s Master Windu,” Del mentioned. “Master Windu is the best with a lightsaber. He even went and found a special focusing crystal that nobody else can use. That’s why his lightsaber is purple.”

“Concentrate!” Asha replied, crossly. “Honestly, Del… all this talk of who would triumph over who, lightsabers and Jedi duels! Do you care about nothing else? Being a Jedi is about more than who is mighty. It is about a relationship with the living force.” She made a ‘tsk!’ noise with her mouth. “Did Reekan teach you nothing?”

“I was only at the Jedi Temple for two days before it all went crazy!” Del complained. “I got my clothes and my padawan learner earring and got a haircut and that was it! Boom! Clone troopers everywhere.” X-69, who was sitting nearby on a small rock outcropping, made a beeping noise imitating a diminishing explosive rocket, as if to emphasize Del’s point. “Can I try two rocks?”

“Stick with one for now. Your arm should be getting tired by this point. Just a minute more.” Asha stood up abruptly and surveyed the land around them; featureless Tatooine dunes as far as the eye could see, broken up occasionally with sandswept black rocks. Their sand skiff, which had taken them to a remote location for training, was settled downhill. But Asha lifted her goggles to her eyes and saw something else - a twinkling, moving across the horizon, leaving a trail of dust behind. A sand speeder - several kilometers away. Probably nothing - but Asha couldn’t be too careful. They were being hunted, after all - she was one of the last remaining Jedi, and she, after much nagging on his part, had taken Del on as her padawan learner. They had traveled far enough out into the desert that she had expected to see absolutely no one - not even the jawas.

“Heading toward the settlement…” she muttered to herself, her lekku dangling down behind her with dazzling blue verve. She had no time to think more, however, before she felt a perculiar sensation… a lifting of one of her buttocks. Her left asscheek, amazingly big and round in those dewback leathers, rose, and then fell again. Then the same happened with her right. And it wasn’t her muscles making those cheeks move! After a moment, they both rose at once and dropped together, producing a clapping sound, and Asha dropped the goggles from her eyes and looked over at Del… who had his eyes shut in concentration and was reaching out his hand toward her rear end.

“Del Xedic!” she squawked, and her harsh voice was what broke his concentration for good. The black rock he had lifted thumped down into the sand, and without the force to suspend his body, his thin arm gave way and he crashed down on his head and shoulders, sending sand flying before tumbling backward to rest on his front. X-69 made an ‘uh-oh’ beeping sound as Asha put her hands on her shapely hips. “Can you take nothing seriously?” she scolded. “To use the force for such a thing is forbidden!”

“I _am_ taking it seriously!” Del protested, moving to a cross-legged sitting position. Sand dusted his shoulders and the sides of his torso, sticking lightly to the sweat. The Tatooine breeze fluttered his blonde hair. He shrugged glumly. “Watching you, I just… get distracted.” His guilty eyes shifting sideways made it clear what sort of distraction he meant. “You know the stuff we did back when we were on the run-”

“I _told_ you,” Asha scolded. “I don’t want to speak of it again. It was circumstance, nothing more.”

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” Del asked, hopefully.

“I had to seem to like it!” Asha said, and this time it was her who turned her head and blushed. “So we wouldn’t be discovered. But now that I’ve taken on the responsibility of teaching you. That should be the last thing on your mind!”

Del looked at her with exasperation. Who was she kidding? Since that day in the spa, he’d gone to sleep each night exploring the memories of their encounter. Why didn’t she understand that? “Well,” he said, gesturing toward his pants. “It’s hard to keep my balance sometimes, because of… you know. So I was thinking, as part of… teaching me… maybe you could let me suck on your boobs while… you touch it with you hand? To help your student stay clear-headed, and all!” He offered an innocent, wide grin and rubbed the back of his neck as he made the request.

“Del Xedic!” Asha growled, cracking her knuckles. “You don’t fool me for a second!” She blushed slightly again as she gestured toward his loose-fitting pants, where the object in question was looming as a subtle, sprawling shape. “Resisting the compulsions of that… that big thing… is one of the meditative techniques you’ll need to learn! It’s your responsibility, not mine!”

“It’s not _my_ fault your boobs and butt are huge and they’re always bouncing around like varactyl hatchlings,” Del grumbled, tossing a handful of sand to the side with frustration. Asha narrowed her eyes again.

“What did you say?!”

“Nothing,” Del said, immediately. “But the lessons don’t make any sense. You ask me to concentrate on one thing, but then you tell me to be aware of my surroundings-”

“It’s possible, Del.” Asha sighed, exaggerated. “If only you would just _believe_ me. It’s like… it’s like stepping onto an invisible bridge over a mighty river. By concentrating on one point, you allow the force to alert you to the rest.”

“How is _that_ like an invisible bridge?”

“You won’t even allow yourself to try it!” Asha barked. “You won’t set foot on the bridge because you would rather use your senses than the force! You won’t be silent and meditate, or focus on lifting a rock to the exclusion of all else. Instead you prattle on about lightsabers and old battles, and your favorite starships and holo-serials and dancing girls, while making a mockery of my training!”

“But I don’t _need_ all my concentration to lift one rock! Your training is boring!” Del said, putting his hands out in frustration. Asha felt a real surge of anger, and it must have shown on her face because Del immediately looked alarmed after he finished speaking. Asha strode over to him and bent over forward, hands on hips, lekku dangling down, addressing him with her beautiful azure-skinned face just inches from his tanned human one. 

“You little blurgg-jockey! You beg me to train you from the minute we meet, and now you complain about my methods? I _told you_ I wasn’t a teacher and still you insisted on becoming my padawan learner! You think I’m enjoying this? Since the day I met you we’ve been on the run across the galaxy, I’ve had to pose as a slave girl, and now we’re living in spare rooms in my nerf-herding sister’s dance academy, hiding out from Jedi Hunters of the new Galactic Empire! And-” Her eyes narrowed as she realized that Del was staring, transfixed, at the low-hanging front of her cloak, through which her large breasts could be seen bulging in a white undershirt. “Stop staring at my boobs!”

She took a swing at him and Del rolled backward and out of the way. All of the shouting had brought Asha’s pulse up, but it fell just as quickly. “Didn’t Reekan explain to you what being a Jedi _was_ , when he took you in?”

Del shook his head, glumly. “No,” he said. “But… I know. Jedi are good. They fight against evil.” He looked down at the scruffy, fraying knees of his pants, then back up at her again, and his face was filled with resolve that took Asha by surprise. “ _That’s_ a Jedi. All that other stuff is just bantha poodoo.”

Asha sighed, walked a few feet, and say down in the sand beside him. He frustrated her so much, all the time, but their fates were still intertwined - she knew this. “Del. You have to trust me. Concentrate on nothing, and the force will _become_ your senses.”

Del sat silently for a moment, then spoke up softly. “I sensed that speeder,” Del said. 

“Saw it, you mean,” Asha corrected. “While you were… fooling about.” She refused to say exactly what he had been doing, which was grabbing and lifted her buttocks in an incorrigible dereliction of his training. “I saw you, Del - you were not in a position to sense anything.”

Del shook his head. “No, I felt it. Honest.” He looked at her hopefully.

 _He’s trying to prove himself to me_ , Asha thought. _But he’s never shown the ability to sense distant beings or events before. He’s mistaking the observation of his own eyes for the force._ “Del, that’s impossible,” she replied. “I sensed nothing from that speeder. And you know you weren’t paying any attention.” She grumbled. “Using the force for self-gratification… that path leads to the dark side.”

“But that’s not… it’s… it’s not fair!” Del burst out. “I tell you what I felt and you say I’m lying! I learn to do all these things but I’m not allowed to practice on anything but rocks and sand!” He threw up his hands.

Asha’s eyes narrowed. “Del, stop whining! If you’ve made less progress than you’d like, look inward for blame instead of casting your frustrations outward on others!”

Del shifted sideways on the sand glumly, moving out of her grasp. For a moment, the two figures - one adult-sized Twi’lek female and one smaller human male - stared silently to the Tatooine horizon. The speeder could barely be seen as a glimmer, moving out of view, toward Nala’s - Asha’s sister’s - way-station.

“We’re done for today,” Asha said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
“Fine with me,” Del sulked. During the ride back on their old, battered skiff, they did not speak.

* * *

Nala’s waystation was a series of four buildings, far from any other habitation under the burning sun of Tatooine. There was a supply and scrap depot where foodstuffs and junk could be bartered and the power cells of small land craft refuelled, several small attached warehouses with solar generators on their dome-like roofs, and the largest building - Nala’s Dance Academy. Within the barracks-like structure, an ever-evolving group of two-dozen female dancers and entertainers cohabitated, shuttling to and from engagements in cantinas, pleasure barges and private parties. 

The inside was decorated in the same madcap way as Nala’s Coruscant apartment - a mixture of the psychedelic, the nomad, and the burlesque. In a small communal area, four or five gorgeous, Twi’lek dancers at a time could be found in their risque underwear, smoking hookah and playing endless games of sabacc, talking back and forth about one job or the next. The walls were hung with jewelry and clothing, in many places, racks of costumes and props served as dividers between the beds. Music was always playing; usually something popular in the dive bars of the Outer Rim. Often, girls walked through the maze of beds totally nude.

When Asha and Del had first arrived, the boy’s eyes had nearly fallen out of his head as Nala escorted them to their rooms - two of ten small, private cubicles at the rear end of the large building, close to Nala’s larger private quarters. Immediately, the Twi’lek dancers started treating Del as some sort of mascot, pinching his cheeks, not bothering to cover their bare breasts and thong-split, bouncing buttocks as he walked by with X-69 rolling in tow. Occasionally they would give each other full-lipped kisses and make a show of lesbian interaction in front of him, giving sly winks… until Asha spoiled the fun by pulling beaded curtains in the way of the show.

On this particular day, Asha had little patience for their licentious flirting. When she and Del disembarked from the skiff and walked into the barracks, their noses immediately becoming aware of the scent of perfume and sweat and smoke, Asha quickly led the boy through the main row of beds and curtained rooms. But they hadn’t made it more than ten feet before they happened on a room with curtains open and two Twi’lek girls - one green-skinned and one such a pale blue as to be nearly silver - entwined in a barely-clothed makeout session. The two tittered as Del came into view. “Mmm, hey Del,” said the green-skinned Twi’lek, holding one of her lekku and twirling it slightly. “Learn lot of new stuff today?”

“Oh! Uh… yeah!” Del said, and Asha saw his dark mood begin to lift… which annoyed her all the more. It was easy for these dancers to go easy on him and cheer him up; they didn’t have to deal with his stubborn refusal to learn his lessons. Yet there was a bang of regret inside her that she wasn’t able to have this effect on him… to make him smile to easily. “I’m learning all sorts of stuff!”

“Mmm,” said the silver-skinned dancer. “Maybe you can teach _me_ a few things.” She nibbled her bottom lip, which was dusted with a blue chrome gloss, her front teeth digging into it. “I know I could teach you-”

Asha drew the curtain. “Come on, Del,” she grumbled, pulling the boy along.

“But it was just getting good!”

“What did I tell you about physical desires?” she lectured. They moved on through the room, past the dinner alcove where several dancers were eating. One stopped to run a hand over Del’s shoulder and Asha knocked it away. 

“Leave him alone,” she said, curtly. Del moved on with her, his face. As they walked deeper in, they heard the girls at the table use several unflattering terms to describe Asha’s high-handedness.

Before they could get to their room, however, a final roadblock appeared, smack-dab in the narrow central passage. 

It was Nala, Asha’s sister. She was green skinned, but a deep emerald green that had a glorious metallic shine. Physically, the two Twi’leks were identical. They had plump, long _lekku_ , voluptuous figures, and immaculate cheekbones, lips, and eyes. Del had already sized them up (in the large amounts of downtime at the way-station he could do little else) and judged that while Asha’s butt was slightly larger than Nala’s, Nala’s breasts were slightly larger to make up for it. Nala also dressed in a more risque fashion. While Asha favored tight dewback leathers that restricted the bounciness of her round butt and large breasts, usually in black or brown, Nala had a more colorful wardrobe of dancing outfits… many including chokers or collars that accentuated her slender swan-like neck… another trait she shared with her sister. Rather than restricting her charms, he outfits tended to accentuate them. One of Del’s favorites was a see-through lace skirt with a thong underneath and a metal-inlaid bra - any day that Nala wore that was a good day in Del’s book.

The sister had been at odds ever since Asha’s arrival. There was much history between them, some of which Del could understand, but a lot of which remained hidden. They had different personalities - Asha serious and willful, Nala playful and snarky - and different approaches to every situation. They were both capable, intimidating females in their own way… but they got along like droid-lube and water. Nala had doted on Del since his arrival, ruffling his hair, always defusing Asha’s scoldings with a kind word or a needling remark about her sister’s uptight ways - and this undermining upset Asha to no end. Occasionally they got in shouting matches that kept the whole academy awake, and neither would back down from the other.

On this day, with Asha already in a mood, Nala’s interference was bound to bring fireworks.

“Well, sister - you have quite a sour look on your face,” Nala announced, leaning luxuriously on one of the building support beams. Her boobs hung enormously in a scarlet red tube-top, Del could see the underside of them quite easily from his shorter vantage. “Tough day out in the desert?”

“It’s none of your business, sister,” Asha replied, her voice cold. “And as I said - the less you know, the better. More importantly, we saw a speeder out on the dunes-”

“What about you, Del?” Nala said, not moving and continuing to bar the path, looking down at the boy. “Don’t you think my sister should lighten up a little?”

Del gulped. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in an argument between the two fearsome Twi’lek ladies. But as it turned out, he didn’t have to answer, as Asha immediately interjected on his behalf. “Leave him alone,” she said. “It’s because of this… environment… that his concentration is wandering. You’re not doing him any favors, treating him this way.”

“Hmmph! ‘Environment’, indeed,” Nala replied. “We grew up in places like this, and now you turn up your nose with your Jedi ways.”

“Don’t use that word,” Asha warned. “Or do you want to see us dead?” She cast a critical look back through the barracks. “These girls would turn us in for two wupiupi and a skewer of roasted porg.”

Now it was Nala’s turn to lose her cool. “We’re all family here!” she said. “None of them would turn you to Republic… sorry- Imperial slime. And if you don’t realize that, you really have forgotten the sisterhood you left behind!”

“Get out of the way, Nala!” Asha said. “I’m tired. And Del needs to rest as well. Go on, Del,” she prompted, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m not tired,” the boy protested, pushing back. “I want to go to the kitchen. Nysira was teaching me sabacc.”

“Go to your room,” Asha insisted, sharply. “If you want to be a Jedi, you shouldn’t be playing sabacc all day. Will you listen to nothing I say?”

Before the sentence was even finished, Del moved past Asha, squeezed by under Nala’s arm, and moved toward his room in the back, picking up speed. He was upset and his body language made it clear. Once there, he threw the curtain aside and entered with X-69 in tow. As he threw himself onto his bunk with exhausted frustration, he heard Asha and Nala arguing in the hall.

_How can you be a Jedi and fail to see the most obvious things around you? You’re suffocating that boy._

_You’re just projecting onto him. He has to learn that he can’t immediately get what he wants._

_You’re the one who is projecting, sister. Your feelings about me, and how I lived my life. You can’t stand that the boy has fun here._

_Star’s end! Of course you would make this about you. Everything is always about you, isn’t it, Nala?_

Del pulled his simple pillow around his ears and stared at the ceiling. The voices became an unrecognizable drone. He was still bare-chested, his pants low on his hips, a growing boy who looked thin no matter how prodigiously he ate, who had the slightest wires of muscle on his arms and shoulders and definition on his abdomen; not looking precisely scrawny but hungry. A finger could trace the visible creases in his burnished skin from his iliac to his abdominals, to the space between his slight pectorals, to his neck and the divot of his collarbone, to his cheekbone, all the way up to his light blonde hair, which looked soft and wild. Below it all, there was the outline of his penis, weighing against his loose pant leg, the one part of him that was inexplicably adult-sized… and much, much more.

“What do you think, X-69?” he sighed. He shut his eyes and realized there were some tears there. “What should I do?”

X-69 made a rising and falling beep which was the aural equivalent of ‘I don’t know’. The droid’s twin-spherical tracks swept him up to the bedside. “Asha isn’t… I mean… I thought she would be different,” Del went on. “Is this really what being a Jedi is about? Rules and waiting and meditating and… not ever doing anything?” He pounded his fist softly into his palm. “It can’t be. But as soon as I say I want to do something, all I get is ‘dark side’ this and ‘dark side’ that, and she treats me like I’m a total wastoid.” He took a deep breath, and sighed, then uttered words that surprised even himself.

“Maybe we’d be better off on our own,” he said. X-69 made a sorrowful noise. Del suddenly felt exhausted, and reached out to his droid into a power-saving snooze mode. Then, though it was only early afternoon, he closed his eyes, and sleep came very easily… along with unhappy dreams of walking the deserts and crawling the slums… alone.

* * *

When Del awoke, night had fallen on Tatooine and his curtained room was pitch dark. The barracks was nearly silent, as the girls were out on their assignments; the only sound he could hear was the soft reset hiss of X-69’s snooze mode, a cycling of gas which occurred every fifteen seconds or so and sounded uncannily like human breathing. His eyes could see little in the dim light, but he realized there was a Twi’lek standing just inside his curtain, facing away from him in the shadows.

At first he thought one of the girls had snuck into his room for some teasing - it wouldn’t have been the first time. Asha always detected this and chased them away. But then he marked the clothes. Panties of tight, dark dewback leather tracing an amazingly-toned ass. Leather thigh-highs. A bare lower-back, leading up to a leather halter tied with strings; holding in a pair of big boobs, the round outside edges of which could be seen from directly behind. A circlet of black dewback leather on one bicep. And two plump, long lekku, or brain-tails, curving gently down out of a black headdress, wrapped in a decorative criss-crossing of straps. It wasn’t one of Nala’s girls, but Asha herself!

“Del,” she said, and her voice was gentle, floating through the darkness. “We need to talk.”

Del felt his heart race. Perhaps she had sensed his earlier thoughts of running away. His doubts. He felt guilty… but also glad that she would notice, rather than just ignoring his feelings.

“I want to show you something,” Asha went on, her voice still carrying that same gentler, indulgent quality. “Maybe it will help you understand why I… why I act the way I do.” Asha’s silhouette moved and a small disc-like object flew through the air and onto Del’s bed, landing in the depression on the covers formed by his outstretched legs. He reached down, more by feel than sight, and obtained it.

“Play it,” Asha said, her face still turned toward the curtain. Del, more curious than ever, did so… and a very dim hologram, casting almost no light at all, appeared before his eyes. The emitter was old - perhaps decades old. It showed a beautiful Twi’lek girl in a black singlet, just reaching adulthood, dancing with uncanny grace. The dance was well-rehearsed, incorporating twirls and pirouettes and tumbles… but it was also slightly sexual. The Twi’lek girl dropped her hips and made her amazing, athletic ass shake, she lifted one long, limber leg and held up up against her own shoulder, showing her flexibility. She did the splits and seemed to undulate in ways that accentuated her crotch and made her large breasts shake. Del realized he knew those breasts. They were smaller, slightly, but-

“This is you!” he marvelled. “But… you’re so much younger!”

“Yes,” Asha said. “When I was just a girl, my mother trained me to be a dancing girl. She said I was the fairest of all of her dancers. She expected my dances to fetch the highest prices.”

Del flicked the hologram off and looked up. His penis was throbbing a little, after seeing a young Asha moving so beautifully. “But you didn’t become a dancer, huh?” he ventured.

Asha paused, then continued. “No. One day I found that I could see things before they happened. That I could influence objects with my mind. At first I didn’t understand it. But once I discovered what it was… I saw it as an escape.”

“Escape from… what?” Del asked, drawn in by the story in spite of his earlier frustration. The intimate feeling of Asha letting him into her past was something that made him happy.

“From what you see here. Dancing, entertaining. Taking money from Hutts and smuggler barons to dance on their pleasure barges and in their clubs. I kept my gift a secret from my mother and my sister. I thought that if I had told them, they wouldn’t understand. My mother had arranged for my debut performance - a two week engagement at Jabba the Hutt’s palace. Jabba was going to pay her a lot of money. He likes his dancers fresh.”

“Wow,” Del said. “Jabba the Hutt is a big-time crime lord!” He found himself more excited than ever. This side of Asha was so interesting… so like the holo-serials he’d watched endlessly when he was even younger.

“Yes he is,” Asha went on. “But I never saw him. A day before I was scheduled to begin, I took what little money I had and hitched a ride off-world, and out of the Outer Rim Territories. I sought out those who would recognize my talents, and let me train as a Jedi.”

“Oh, wow,” Del said. “So… you ran away, huh?”

“Yes. The truth is… I was never cut out for this life. But my mother always favored me over my sister. I don’t know why. I sought out the Jedi Order so I wouldn’t have to see any more of what I had already seen. The ugliness that comes with Twi’lek women using their bodies to bring out the heat of desire in men, and making money from it. I don’t like it. I’m even a little scared of it.”

“Scared?” Del asked. “I never expected you’d be scared of anything! You weren’t even scared when we had to fight those stormtroopers!”

“But I was scared. A scared little girl who left my mother and my sister alone with it all. Because I was scared of what my body might feel. I never saw my mother again. She died, and Nala was left to inherit the dancing academy… and of course, she could never get a contract with Jabba or his friends again, since Jabba was furious. It was… very difficult for them.”

Del didn’t know what to think at this flood of information. Asha was pouring her heart out; and he felt the need to do the same. “My mom and dad were killed by raiders on Arvala-7,” he ventured. “She made me hide in a secret cubby in our place when they came. They asked if there was anyone else in the house but she wouldn’t tell them. Then I heard them shoot their blasters. They set the place on fire, too. I used an old Ubese helmet I had and crawled out through the smoke once they were gone.”

“I bet you would give anything to spend one more day with your mom,” Asha prompted. “That’s why… that’s why what I did was such a shame.”

“Yeah, I would,” Del said. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark. “But… you’re being real hard on yourself, aren’t you? I mean, if you didn’t want to become a dancing girl-”

“I was selfish!” Asha said, forcefully, and her silhouette became animated. “That’s why I’m trying to push these Jedi ways on you. Not being able to feel. Not being able to love. That’s what they do. They take vibrant, beautiful beings and turn them into unfeeling droids! But you don’t want that, do you? Don’t you want to feel and love, and be loved?”

Del’s eyes widened with alarm as Asha’s voice rose and changed. What she was saying was so uncharacteristic of her. Suddenly, the figure in the door spun around and moved to the foot of his bed, crawling onto it. Del’s eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, saw that her skin was not blue but _green_! It was Nala, wearing Asha’s clothes, who had been talking to him the whole time!

“N-Nala!” Del gasped. “But you sounded so much like-”

“Yes,” Nala said, and crawled closer, her hips wiggling side to side behind her as she moved on top of Del. “I do a very good impression of my sister. And everything I told you was true, Del. What you’ve just heard is the real story of Asha Ven, the great, grand Jedi Knight.” Nala ran a finger down Del’s chest and hooked it into the waist of his pants, then licked her painted lips hungry. Her face was so unlike Asha’s, her verve and energy and sexiness was so unrestrained. “I’ll show you something that’s a _lot_ better than being a Jedi, Del. I’ll show you what love and pleasure brings.”

“W-wait!” Del gasped, but she had already started to pull. Nala’s eyes widened as inch after inch after bronzed inch of heavy dick was revealed, leading all the way down to Del’s knee, and slightly past! 

“Stars!” Nala moaned. “ _This_ is what my sister wants to keep on ice? This is why she lectures you about suppressing physical desires!? Why, with a wookie dick like this… you should be out fucking anything that moves!” She reached down and took Del’s schlong in both hands, milking it experimentally as it started to harden. Her face was filled with utter lust for his most prominent physical attribute. “Ooh, you and I are going to have _so_ much fun.”

Del’s immediately looked away and blushed at the way his body was responding. He felt guilty to be in such a position behind Asha’s back… but his body was responding to Nala’s skillful touch! Ever since they had arrived on Tatooine, Nala had treated him the way he wanted to be treated - not like a kid - while Asha had been the one to lay down the law, to stop him from playing sabacc or hanging out with the dancers, making sure he went to bed early, got up early, and didn’t neglect his Jedi training. “Nnngh!” he moaned, biting his lip cutely. “T-that feels-”

“Oh, I know how good it feels. I know how you and my sister managed to get passage off-world,” Nala teased, running a fingertip from his balls, along his piss-pipe, all the way up to his large, prominent cockhead, which was now free-standing above the hand she’d wrapped around the base. “That was exciting, wasn’t it? An adventure?”

“Yeah,” Del said, and then gasped when Nala rubbed a finger around the small pivot of his pisshole, collecting the slippery fluid that was beginning to leak out.

“Of course it was. Smugglers and pirates and slave girls. Of course a boy your age would be interested.” She unfastened the ties of her halter top and tossed it aside, letting her glistening green breasts bounce and jiggle in Del’s face, straddling him, framing those huge tits up for him to examine, letting his long cock fall between them. “Did my sister ever let you touch these?” she teased. “She has an amazing pair, you know. I bet you just wanted to sink your hands in and just _squeeze_ -”

Del gasped and a rivulet of whitish pre-cum slid out of his cocktip and started to trail down Nala’s left breast. “Ooh!” she said, smiling hungrily. “You’re already making so much… and we’ve barely started.”

“Asha… back when we had to fool the ship captain and pretend to be master and slave,” Del said, hesitantly, his breath quickening. “Back then, she let me… do things.”

Nala’s face immediately became filled with knowing excitement. “Ooh, I knew it! That hypocrite. Her body isn’t as cold as he lets on.” She leaned forward and slithered onto Del, moving her face close to his and pressing his big, throbbing dick between his chest and hers. “I bet you did all sorts of things with her, didn’t you?”

Del turned his head to the side. “I… I don’t think she’d want me to say!” he managed.

“But you liked it, didn’t you?” Nala seethed, her breath pouring over his cheek. “It didn’t seem wrong, did it?”

“Yes,” Del admitted. “I liked it a lot.”

“Mmm… so why do you want to be a Jedi, and ignore all the desires of your body?” Nala asked. She began to moved her hips forward and back, forward and back, rubbing her pussy on Del’s shaft through her leather underwear. “Especially when you have this _big thing_ between your legs. I knew from the moment I saw you you were a special boy. I just didn’t know _how_ special.”

Del’s mind whirled. He did want to be a Jedi, he knew that. But then he thought about all of the Jedi he had followed, through news or rumor or legend. The Jedi weren’t much for allowing news of their order to get out, but he did know that Jedi didn’t have wives, or children, or even girlfriends. He had never heard of a romantic adventure across space involving a Jedi - it was dashing smugglers who always seemed to get the girl. “I just…” he said, and didn’t know how to finish.

“You want to travel the galaxy and fall in love with a cute girl, don’t you. I can see it in your face,” Nala went on. She offered a knowing smile.

“N-no!” Del objected, turning his head away again. “That’s youngling stuff!” But he didn’t believe it, and they both knew it. He did want that, and since meeting Asha the desire had only grown.

“Well,” Nala said, leaning down to kiss his earlobe, “tonight, Del… it won’t be youngling stuff. I’m going to show you what it’s like to love a grown female. I’m a year older than my sister, but I know more tricks than she ever did, Del. I’ve been on this planet a _very_ long time.” She stood up on the bed, towering over Del as he looked up with wide eyes, his cock erect against his chest. She turned and with two hands, slowly slid her black panties down over that big, round, green ass. The fabric peeled away and as it did, it seemed to release, inch by inch, the roundness and volume of her butt, sending it pouring out over the descending waistband. When it started to reveal the gorgeous, puffy crescent of her slit, that fat mound with the visible crinkle of two green labia, Del saw thick, glistening lines of her own lubrication connecting her pussy to the crotch of her garment! They stretched as she lowered it more, forming bridges, then snapped. Nala was absolutely soaked, and even with his relative lack of experience, Del knew what that meant!

“I bet Asha never showed you this,” Nala teased. “But I’ll tell you what I want you to do, Del. I want you to pretend that I’m her. I want you to pretend I’m Asha, just for tonight. But instead of making you feel bad about your urges and shutting you down with Jedi order nonsense… I’m going to let you do _whatever you want_.”

Del gulped and looked up nervously as Nala sunk down to her knees and calves, still straddling his legs, and rubbed her round, bouncy butt-cheeks slowly on his balls, back and forth, back and forth, rubbing and rolling the testicles around in their smooth, pink sack. Del’s skin was a healthy tan color as a rule; but it tended toward a deeper shade on his balls, and showed hints of a pink color there and up and down his long shaft… especially when he was aroused. “Mmm… I can feel those big bantha nuts on my ass,” Nala cooed, looking back over her shoulder. “Do you want to reach up and pull on my _lekku_? I’ll let you, you know. Asha would slap you silly if you ever tried it… but not me. I know a human boy like you likes to pull and poke and prod.”

Del reached up and grasped his hands around the plump brain-tails experimentally. They were smooth, pleasing to the touch, and seemed to get a bit softer near the ends. He had heard that Twi’leks kept some of their brain tissue inside, though he figured it must be well below the surface. He began to rub the ends with his thumbs, like a breast enthusiast (which Del certainly was) might rub and tease a nice, point pair of nipples (which Nala certainly also had!) The sensation of slight compression and give was nice, and Nala reacted instantly, biting her plump bottom lip with two shining white incisors and moaning out.

“Oooh, stars! Star’s end! You’re such a good boy, Del! You know how to make my tails tingle! Doesn’t it feel good, and right, to be able to touch and feel and experience what you wish? That was what my sister didn’t understand!” She moaned out as Del continued to rub and stroke her brain tails; she tossed her head back so he could reach up farther to where they were plumper, so thick he couldn’t get his small hands around them.

“It feels… strange!” Del admitted, eyes shut, concentrating on the sensation in his hands. “But not bad… I like it...”

“My pussy is leaking all over your big balls,” Nala cooed. “You’re turning me on so much, I have to return the favor.” She scrambled to move between Del’s legs, and soon her hot breath was bathing his nutsack while he lay with legs apart and his face screwed into an aroused grimace. Nala lowered her face between Del’s smooth thighs and fastened her lips against one of his large testicles, applying suction and pulling it outward and up toward her, stretching his tight scrotum out what little distance it would go. Her eyes fluttered with lust as she started sucking and blowing that nut, slathering it with spit and wiggling her tongue around, making lewd noises. “Stars! They’re big as a fucking wookie and so heavy!” Nala moaned. “You must have such a big load of cum for me!”

“I know you want Asha to do this, don’t you?” Nala seethed, in between wet licks and scrotum-pulling sucks. “You’re in love with her, yeah?”

“N-no!” Del peeped, but his denial had little force behind it, as his toes curled and he enjoyed Nala’s oral attentions.

Nala smiled knowingly. “Well, perhaps you don’t want to admit it, yet. But wouldn’t it be so nice to have her take care of your needs instead of denying them? What would you say to her if she were here?” She gathered up Del’s nuts with two hands and buried her face in them, lewdly licking and kissing, rubbing her features in his sack, wanting to cover herself with his essence.

“Asha… I want you to… to…” Del stammered. His mind went back to how it had been with them in the spa, when they were being watched, and forced to perform the dance of master and slave girl. He had spoken quite freely then, and Asha had had no choice but to play along. This was much the same. He squinted his eyes shut, and in his mind’s eye he saw not glistening green Twi’lek skin but blue. “Asha, just… stop being mean and be nice to me!” he blurted out.

Nala giggled. “Oh, so that’s what you’re into?” she said, winking. “Don’t worry. I’ll do more than be nice to you.” She squeezed Del’s balls worshipfully. “What if I told you you’re perfect just the way you are, Del? That your cute face and your big cock make my pussy wet? That when I think about all the cum you can make in your amazing balls, I just want to suck your dick and drink it all?”

Del inhaled deeply and moaned as Nala continued to purr up at him. “Mmm, I just want these fat nuts in my face all day, Del. Each one is so big I can’t fit it in my mouth… and I can _feel_ all the semen you’re making. You have the biggest, best balls and the best dick too, and that makes you the best.” She began to punctuate her words with wet, sloppy ball-sucks. You shouldn’t have to listen to me. I should be the one listening to you-” _*smooch*_ “-and caring for you-” _*smooch*_ “and swallowing all your thick semen!”

She rose and turned around, giving him an amazing view of her pussy and the triangular, slightly darker green impression of her asshole, and looked back over her shoulder. Her lekku hung in graceful crescents. She took a hold of his cock, which by now was thrumming with anticipation. “Now,” she seethed. “I want that huge cock all the way in my pussy! Imagine I’m Asha, and do what you’ve always wanted to do!” 

However, the next sound wasn’t Del’s gasp of anticipation or the smooth, wet glide of his thick, long, hairless cock into her hole. It was the abrading of curtain rings on a metal rod as another Twi’lek threw the privacy drape aside and spoke; a Twi’lek dressed only in scant cloth underwear that had been hastily procured, her own clothing having been stolen. A Twi’lek with dazzling dark blue skin and flashing, furious eyes. 

“Asha!” Del gasped.  
  
“Sister!” Nala added.

“He doesn’t have to imagine,” Asha said, furiously. “I’m right here.”

X-69, who was programmed to ‘wake up’ and become active again if any commotion was detected, bleeped and blooped an “uh-oh” noise at the awkward situation.

“Now, you sleemo bitch,” Asha went on. “Get away from him!”

“What if he doesn’t want me to,” Nala said. Her pussy was poised just inches from Del’s cocktip; only Asha’s interruption had stopped her from squatting down on it and filling her needy insides with meat. “The boy needs more than you’re giving him. So while you teach him by day, I’ll teach him at night!”

Asha moved across the room and grabbed Nala by the neck. “You _stay away_ from Del!” she growled, and Nala moved her hands up to defend herself. The two busty, bountiful women started choking each other, and Nala quickly tore Asha’s wisp-thin underwear in the struggle, leaving the younger sister just as nude as the older. They crashed onto the bed’s edge on their sides, struggling and groaning, and then rolled over Del, steamrolling him under hot, bouncy butt-cheeks and boobs before passing to the other side, near the wall. X-69 beeped licentiously and began passing a holoscanner beam over the tornado of tits and ass, preserving the image for posterity. Recording was one of X-69’s original functions, from before Del’s modifications.

“Wait!” Del cried out, again. “Don’t fight!”

“You’re just doing this to get revenge!” Asha cried. “You think you can get back at me by messing with Del?”

“He needs a real woman to relieve that wookie dick! Not someone scared of her own feelings,” Nala growled back. They grunted and rolled back on top of Del, burying him in hot, heaving buttocks and juggs again, before they pushed at each other and each fell on either side of him on the narrow bunk. Nala reached out and grabbed Del’s cock again, bringing it to her mouth quickly and stretching her lips over it, sucking harshly for several seconds before Asha forced her off.   
  
“Deny him what he wants and you’ll only push him further away,” Nala seethed, brow furrowed. “Just like you push everyone away. Your family first. And now, your padawan!” She pulled the long, fat penis toward her and started slurping the knob again, hollowing out her cheeks while she took big, lewd pulls on his cocktip and drilled her tongue into his piss-slit, narrowing her lips, sucking the pre-cum out of his pisshole. Del gasped and shut his eyes as he thrust his hips forward unconsciously. 

“You don’t know what he wants!” Asha complained, and reached out to force Nala away. Instead, her sister drew her in and pulled Asha’s head down onto Del’s dick in her place.

“Gllllch!” Asha choked, her eyes going wide.

“ _This_ is that he wants!” Nala retorted, forcing Asha’s head up and down the thick, long shaft to a depth of about six inches. Asha’s cheeks puffed out, unprepared for the invasion, and she heaved and leaned back to free her head, coughing out spit and pre-cum.

“Hmmph, pathetic,” Nala assessed. “You’d make a poor dancing girl, with skills that weak.” And she snaked her own head down from the opposite side and forced her face down on Del’s cock, rising slightly to give her throat the right angle to take his length in, making her neck bulge with the passage of his cocktip, gagging and gurgling but never stopping until her lips were nearly pressed against his smooth, young pubis. Del’s face contorted with pleasure again as Asha regained her composure and looked on, furiously. A color was rising to her cheekbones that Del had never seen before, a flushed purple indicating emotional distress and anger.

“Y-you… you dirty spice whore!” Asha roared, balling her fists up. “Get off my student!”

Asha reached forward and grabbed Nala by her lekku, hauling her up and off Del’s cock. Her eyes were blazing with determination. “I know what Del wants. You’re wrong about me, sister,” Asha went on, determinedly, as Nala caught her breath and glared.

“Ask him!” Nala croaked. “Ask him, if you’re so sure!”

Both sets of golden eyes turned toward Del. He looked back and forth with utter nervousness, feeling the gravity of the situation as his throbbing young cock ached for release. He had wanted more agency, more choice in how things went… but now? He wasn’t sure. Nala’s words seemed compelling on the surface. The idea of being in charge. In being adult. But seeing Asha’s stern face again made him feel something too…

“I… I don’t know,” Del said, wearily. “Nala was saying-”

Asha’s eyes flared even brighter. “I don’t care what Nala was saying. I know you better than you think. Better than you realize. You really believe Nala has all this insight into you that I haven’t considered?” She waved a hand and her charm bracelet - the same that held the key to Nala’s apartment on Coruscant, as well as holo-communicator codes, expanded in size and floated off of her wrist. In mid-air, it unclasped and fastened around Asha’s slender neck, tightening there.

“This bracelet was my last bond to my sister,” Asha went on, bringing her hand to Del’s wrist and lifting his arm, placing his hand on the side of her face, allowing him to control her head as she bent forward. “And now I want you to break it, Del. Because you don’t want a life of confusion and running from place to place and making decisions with no greater plan. You want someone to take care of you, don’t you? To teach you!”

“Asha…” Del said, with wonderment. She had his complete attention, the sneering Nala, who had been so confident before, was beginning to look very alarmed. “You mean-”

“Yes,” Asha said, and there were tears in her eyes. “Giving in to every impulse isn’t life, it’s chaos. Choosing one person, one special person - that’s different. And that’s what my sister and my mother could never understand! Now…” she paused, leaning in close to Del. “I want you to _snap my choker_ , Del. I want you to _fuck my throat_. I want you to lay me down across this bed and use my mouth as a cunt. I want to feel you in my stomach! And that’s not a request. It’s a lesson from your master. A lesson on how to take something that’s yours when the time is right!”

“You Sullust-soot blastercunt!” Nala said with wonder. “You were holding out!” Her look of frustration soon became a smile. “I knew you weren’t as cold you let on!”

Asha sent Del scooting to the floor and arranged herself so her feet were pointed to the head of the bed and her neck was hanging off the featureless foot. She reached up, lifted both of her lekku and fishhooked her mouth with the tips. “Mount me, Del,” she encouraged, her voice lusty. “I _need_ you to fuck my skull for me.” She rubbed her large, blue breasts and tweaked her nipples. Nala, seated on the side of the bed, seemed to watch with growing excitement as Del moved into position.

“Asha,” Del said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, Del,” Asha cooed, giving him a welcoming, matronly expression, opening her mouth wide. “Show your teacher what you can do.” 

He poised his tip at her mouth and pressed forward with his shapely, thin young hips, moaning at the tightness. His thick cock stretched her lips, bulged her neck, and then stopped at the tight obstruction of the charm bracelet-turned-choker. Asha reached out and grabbed his buttocks, spreading them and groping them, pulling him closer as pressure continued to build. Drool slid from her lips and started to drip to the floor as her eyes rolled back and glottal noises croaked out of her throat. The bracelet was straining… but continued to hold fast.

“I’m hurting you!” Del said, alarmed, and began to let up the pressure. But still Asha pulled his cute young butt toward her. 

“That’s not it…” came a voice from behind, as Nala made her move. “We just need to get that wookie-fucker of yours harder, that’s all.” She squatted behind Del, thighs spread, and used to hands to spread his ass and begin licking at his anus before sliding her tongue inside. “Mmm... “ she moaned. “Your ass tastes so fucking good, Del. Now, I want you to treat my sister’s throat like a waste-disposal unit. You want that, don’t you? To use one sister while the other one sucks on your cute little asshole?”

“Hnnngh!” Del moaned, and a new surge of hardness filled his long cock as Nala’s tongue tickled his prostate. “Asha… I… I’ll be a good student!” he moaned. “I promise! I just want to… stay with you!” He surged forward as the obstruction broke; the choker snapped and shattered into electronic pieces, with X-69 uttering a surprised beep at the explosion. Asha’s throat was absolutely bulging with the thickness of Del’s cock, and without the choker in the way, she pulled his ass forward and took him to the hilt, his cocktip pressing right up against her stomach and beginning to fill it full of copious pre-cum. Meanwhile, her sister Nala was worshiping Del’s asshole, kissing it, sucking it, rimming it, making lewd slurping noises as she wiggled her tongue around the moist pink entrance, before licking down and over his taint and his balls and back up again. 

As Del was hunched over Asha’s face, grinding her with short thrusts that mashed her guts, she embraced him with her arms, making sure he couldn’t withdraw. The message was clear - she wanted all of him. She wanted to be filled with every sperm in his huge balls! Nala embraced him as well, burying her face between his pert young boy cheeks, making them bracket her face, sealing her mouth around his anus and using her long tongue to mop and lick the inside of his bowels. The combined oral sandwich was too much for Del to handle for more than a minute or so, and he uttered a tried-and-true spacer epithet: “Oh kraaaaaaaaaaaaaark!” while letting himself go and unloading into Asha.  
  
SPLUUURT! SPLLLLRGGG! SPLUUUURT! The sounds coming from Asha’s belly were audible even above the whimpering and moaning in the room, and Asha took her hands from Del’s ass and put them on her belly, feeling those fat plumes of ropey, chunky semen piling into her guts, coagulating into one big mass of cum. She knew from experience how thick Del’s cum was and how much he could shoot; and with her sister Nala’s tongue licking at the boy’s prostate, he was producing more than ever before! She could even feel her own belly bulge and flutter a little with the force of his cum blasts; within seconds the density and weight of all that thick, virile sperm made her smooth belly swell slightly. She gurgled with lust and caressed that sperm-bulge, rubbing it ritualistically and worshipfully, feeling the proof that her padawan learner was filling her guts with a bigger load than she’d ever thought possible.

“Nnngh! Yes! Cum down her throat, Del!” Nala moaned into the boy’s ass and balls. “I want to see you fill my sister with your big load! I’m so wet, watching you wreck her throat!” She went back to licking as Del twitched, moaned, and gasped with his cock locked inside Asha’s gullet, his movements slowly becoming more sluggish. It was only after a minute of ejaculation that he stumbled backward and sank down to his knees, his softening prick slapping on the floor. One look at Asha revealed that he mouth was ringed with semen and drool and more was pouring out of her lips every time she opened her mouth, in a massive oral creampie! She looked totally satisfied and crossed her arms lovingly over her abdomen. 

“So much…” she moaned, rolling onto her side and looking down at Del.

“It’s not fair, sister,” Nala pouted. “I wanted to taste Del’s cum, too. It’s the least you could do, for my help in bring you two back together.”

Del blinked and wiped his forehead, breathing hard. “You mean… you planned this?” he asked Nala.

The green-skinned Twi’lek threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, I know my sister,” she said. She acts reluctant, but I could tell she wouldn’t allow any other woman to have you.” Del found himself blushing and absurdly touched at the idea.

“Oh, shut up, Nala!” Asha said, sitting up on the bed. “And come here. I’ll give you what you wish!” Nala moved to Asha’s side, and Del was allowed to watch as the two sisters embraced in a deep kiss, snowballing his sperm back and forth in fat, chunky white ropes, sucking it into each others mouths. He had heard the rumors that Twi’lek females of certain clans were expected to instruct members of their immediate family in the ‘tricks of the trade’... and now it seemed that Asha and Nala were quite familiar with each other.

“I taught her everything she knows,” Nala said, after the kiss was broken and the last strand of saliva had snapped. The two women were now embracing on the bed, looking down at Del. 

Asha waved the sentiment off. “Not everything. There’s something Del can only learn from me.” She looked meaningfully at the boy. “Use the force, Del. The way you’ve been wanting to, all these weeks of training.”

Del’s heart started to thump even faster, with excitement. “Master Asha! You mean, I can-”

“Yes,” she said. “This time only, it’s permitted. You have two pairs of big tits and two big asses in front of you. And you can do whatever you want with them.” She nibbled her bottom lip. “If you’ve learned anything… you should be able to sense where to touch us.”

Nala squeaked in Asha’s arms, as if goosed. “I… I feel something! It’s like a firm hand, on my ass!”

Del had his eyes shut, sitting cross legged, lifting a hand palm-down, softly. All his days of watching hot Twi-lek slave girls in holo-serials, all his days of dreaming about Jedi adventure, had come down to this moment. He would show his mastery of the force… by grabbing some huge tits and round, bouncing butt cheeks! The tits and asses of two sisters who were hotter than an uncooled blaster housing! Asha and Nala both moaned as their boobs began to lift, drop, and compress as if by telekinesis. They were pulled out by the nipples into torpedo shapes, twisted into half-spirals, pinched by force coming from the top and bottom simultaneously. At the same time, their butts and thighs were being grabbed by unseen hands. The force being used wasn’t strong - not enough to move their bodies - but it was there all the same… and seemed to have a great instinct for how to manipulate their sensitive flesh!

“T-this kid really is a Jedi!” Nala moaned, biting her lips as her nipples were raised up and twisted. At the same time, one of Asha’s lekku was pulled from behind her head and the tapered tip pressed against Nala’s mouth. “Oh, stars! Sister… he wants us to-” Her words were cut off as Asha’s brain tail slid into her mouth, and Nala started suckling at it softly, letting it glide down her throat, the gradually thickening base stretching her open. Once inside, it began to withdraw and drive forward.

“Caraya’s soul!” Asha exclaimed, moaning at the sensation. “Is that what you want to see, Del? Then show me what you’ve learned. Shut my sister’s mouth!” She moaned into Nala’s face. “Suck me, sister! If you’re such a star-whore, then give me head as my student wishes!” She continued to moan as Nala’s lekku were also manipulated, the glistening green brain tails pulled around to press tip against Asha’s mouth. “Nnngh! You… you want to see me suck Nala as well?” she asked, and the answer was given as the tentacle-like protrusion drove into her well-fucked mouth. The two sisters began to gag and shudder together as their throats were fucked by each other’s graceful, distinctive head appendages, their tits were bounced and pulled, and their buttocks groped, slapped and juggled. 

Del, sweating, had reached the limit of objects he could manipulate. Keeping everything moving was a delicate balance, requiring mental force in the perfect amounts, in the right directions. He was excited, glad that Asha had trusted him to use the force in such a way - but he was rapidly reaching the ceiling of his still-developing abilities. In a few moments, he realized, the strain would be too much. His mouth twitched and his outstretched hand began to waver in the air as he struggled.  
  
 _No, I can’t fail_ , he thought. _I have to show Asha I can do it!_

But it was no use. The energies required seemed to compound on themselves, like a loth-cat rolling downhill and picking up speed. He resigned himself to letting releasing Asha and Nala. But then, he heard a voice, echoing in his mind.

_Use the force, Del._

The disembodied, echoing voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. Del blinked and looked around… then caught sight of a translucent figure, seated on the edge of the bed. A short, elderly Snivvian with jedi robes and a shock of white hair above his gleaming black eyes and large, flaring nostrils. 

“M-Master Reekan!” Del gasped.

“Yes,” the image lamented, his voice aged and papery, as Del remembered from when Reekan had found him in the slums of Arvala 7. Reekan’s kind and expressive alien face (which Del privately thought to be quite funny looking) was as disarming as ever. “You must concentrate, Del, and allow the force to guide you, if you want to take care of those two big-titted sluts! Now… close your eyes.”

“B-but if I close my eyes, I’ll lose track of-”

“Trust the force, Del,” Reekan said, and his ghost-hand was moving quickly beneath his robes as his own eyes narrowed with effort. “Reach out with your feelings. Since those clone troopers shot me to death in my sleep, I haven’t been able to bust a nut even once!”

Del blinked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “You mean you’re here to-”

“Concentrate, Del!” Reekan urged. “Use the force!”

Del was at his limit anyway, and closed his eyes desperately. He knew that it likely meant his force movements would stop or become erratic… but instead of that failure, he quickly noticed something amazing. He could actually comprehend the flow of the force better in the small room, without using his eyes. He began to sense the bodies of the two females as if it was his own hands doing the grabbing and groping. His cock was getting rock hard again, jutting out from his crotch… but he barely noticed it. He shut down his senses, one by one; not seeing, not smelling, not hearing, not feeling. 

_The invisible bridge_ , he thought. _What Asha said! This is it! I’m doing it!_

He was able to visualize to nexuses of light in the girls’ bodies, two great supernovae amongst the flashing stars of minor sensations. He concentrated on these and began to send force vibrations, low at first, but then growing in strength. The effect on Asha and Nala was immediate. They groaned out like animals around the lekku in their mouths and immediately brought hands down to caress their pussies. Their eyes became wild.

Del started aiming force vibrations at the pinpoint locations in their crotches where he visualized the most light - the pea-sized, hooded clitorises of both Twi’lek women! He started slow, but found it easy to ramp up the speed, and did so as he levitated their bodies off of the mattress entirely. Compared to using his eyes, it was ten times easier. Before, larger rocks had been harder… but now-

“I… I see now!” Del exclaimed, eyes still shut. “Size doesn’t matter!”

“Not with the force, maybe!” Reekan’s ghost said, watching the two women and jerking weathered old penis. “But you’ll find that girls appreciate that wookie hog between your legs! Ohohoho, I’ll be happy to slip into your room and watch while you give these two a good dicking!”

Del intensified his actions, peeling Nala and Asha apart in mid-air so their faces were close, sucking each other’s lekku, while their bodies were suspended behind, splayed out horizontally, nearly wall to wall… their big breasts hanging and bouncing and being groped by force pushes, their butts wobbling and being spanked and kneaded in similar fashion. Both Twi’leks were in the midst of eye-rolling, brain-melting orgasms as they reached between their legs and were mashing and fingering their pussies like mad. Through it all, Del could see those shining points of light in his mind’s eye, and bombarded them with more and more vibrations, making those pussies purr.

“Uwauuuuuuuuuuuuugh!” Asha gurgled, and her body lurched and back arched to powerfully she seemed almost ready to snap in half. An enormous squirting orgasm sprayed all over the bed, the wall, and the floor. Nala erupted at almost the same time, squirting just as much, her face a lewd, eye-rolling mask of sexual pleasure. X-69 was quickly drenched by the spray and beeped with alarm before deploying an umbrella attachment from the tip of his storage compartment. The two sisters made animalistic gasping and grunting noises as force-fueled orgasms tore through their bodies.

Del found himself affected as well. His connection to the girls, despite his physical distance halfway across the room, created a sort of sensory feedback… and as they reached the strongest point of their climaxes, he sensed some of that golden light accumulating in his own throbbing, rock-hard penis. The feeling was intense, and Del had his own hands-free, spine-shivering orgasm, feeling shot after shot of semen bursting from his tip and looping out into the open air. It was this physical reaction that ultimately undid his moment of perfect balance with the force - and everything came undone suddenly. The vibrations and manipulations stopped, and Asha and Nala flopped down to the bed, the levitation ceased, their voluptuous bodies bouncing once before settling with their splayed limbs hanging off the edges.

Del blacked out for a moment, completely exhausted, flat on his back, his smooth chest, dappled with sweat, rising and falling gently.

“Del,” came Reekan’s voice, inside his head. “I must leave you now.”

“Master!” Del murmured, weakly. “I thought… the Jedi… were against… physical desires, and stuff! So why did you-”

“You will learn those answers in time,” Reekan said, his voice echoing and mysterious. “The prophecy of balance has different interpretations. But I have nutted… and now I must go. You are in good hands with your new master. She has a fine ass, and large tits as well.” Quickly, he faded into nothingness.

“She sure does.” Del agreed, eyes shut, his voice barely above a whisper. A smile had crept onto his face. Part of him knew that if Master Reekan was appearing in such a form, it meant he had been killed, probably by clone troopers… but he still felt better, being able to see the Skivvian one more time… no matter how lecherous the old coot’s reasons had been for showing up.

Del laid nude, with legs and arms splayed, a semen stain projecting from the tip of his soft cock where many ropes of thick, white sperm had shot all over the floor. It was several minutes later when he felt movement near him and the snuggling of two warm, bountiful, inviting female bodies, one on each side. Boobs seemed to press against his ribcage from all directions.

“Mmm… that was amazing, Del,” came Nala’s voice. She was naked and totally glistening with sweat. She leaned her head down into his chest and began to lick one of his small, pink nipples, worshipfully, wiggling her tongue around it in between gentle suction.

“You did so well,” came Asha’s voice, and she mirrored her sister’s act, squeezing against Del’s side and licking at his chest. Del opened his eyes and used his hands to gently rub the two sisters’ lekku as they orally serviced him.

“A-Asha..” he moaned. His body was in a state of utter physical and mental exhaustion.

“You deserve to rest,” Asha said, gently. The two sisters carried him together, back to the bed, holding his body between them like a baby and laying him gently down before they crowded onto the bunk on either side, rubbing their hands over his body and pressing in close. Their fingers touched tantalizingly at the flopping, dormant length of thick penis that laid between his thighs. 

“Mmm, it’s so big,” Nala cooed. HIs cock was still obviously on her mind.

“You’re such a good boy, Del,” Asha added. Her face was more difficult to read; and it was the last thing Del saw before he slid off to sleep. He dreamed of an unfamiliar ship, and the thrumming of engines, and running endlessly down a hallway of red and black, chased by he knew not what. The red and black seemed ready to swallow him up, but then in the distance, he saw an oasis of blue - a blue he recognized. Asha’s skin was the very same blue. The red seemed to shrink back away from the blue, and a cry rang out:

_You stay away from my Del!_

He lept into her arms, fell as if spiraling down, and the chase began anew.

* * *

When Del awoke, his dreams were hazy and forgotten. Nala was gone and Asha was sitting on the bunk, fully dressed, as if she had been watching over him.

“Asha,” he said. 

She did not turn, but spoke instead. “I let you use the force in ways that are… forbidden by the Jedi order. Because I didn’t want to lose to Nala, and I wanted to show I could be permissive as well and let you have fun.” She sighed. “It was wrong of me to do, as your teacher. But it seems you reached a new level of understanding because of it.” 

“Oh,” said Del, looking across the blankets at the protrusion of his feet. He was still naked under the covers, which he now clutched to his narrow chest. He thought of telling her about Master Reekan’s appearance, then remembered the voyeuristic aspects of that particular visit and decided against it. “But… it worked, didn’t it?” he said, hopefully. “All that stuff you said about the invisible bridge and just letting the force take over… I finally got it!”

Asha looked sideways at him. “Yes, I suppose you did. But letting you do as you please… that’s not me. There’s something I believe about the Jedi and the force, and ‘do whatever I want because I’m Del Xedic’ isn’t part of the plan.” She sighed. “Perhaps I’m not the right teacher for you.” It was as close to an admission of shortcomings that Del had ever seen Asha make, though her face betrayed no lack of confidence. Nonetheless, Del immediately felt a pang of alarm in his heart. She wasn’t planning to cut him loose, was she?

“I was thinking,” Asha went on, and there was a hint of sadness in her voice as well. “Perhaps you’d be… happier… with some other arrangement. There may be other Jedi who escaped the purge… and perhaps some will seek padawan learners. Or perhaps you’d prefer not to become a Jedi at all.”

“No!” Del cried, sitting up in bed. “I mean… I want you!” Suddenly, his tentative thoughts of running away from the previous night seemed entire galaxies away.

Asha looked at Del intently, many emotions filling her face. “Are you sure?” she asked.

“I want you,” Del repeated, and then blushed a little and looked away. “I mean, I want us to… make it work. I was thinking, maybe… if I’m a good student… you could help me be, you know. Less distracted.” His heart was thumping fast. “If I do everything you ask, I mean.” He twirled his fingers together nervously. 

Asha looked down at the bulge Del’s flaccid penis was making in the thin sheet, and then back to Del. “Help you be… not distracted,” she repeated. “You mean-”

“Yeah,” Del said, shyly. “I… would like that a lot. And… it’d just be, you know. A master helping out their padawan learner. ‘Cause I’m not always good at concentrating.”

Asha shifted on the sheet and sat closer to Del. “Just a master helping her student, huh?” she said, her voice pregnant with the truth of what Del was asking. “And you’d promise to listen to my lessons, and earnestly try?”

“Yes ma’am,” said Del.

“No backtalk?”

Del shook his head.

“No… unauthorized use of the force in… silly ways?” Asha asked.

Del shook his head again. “I just want to learn the ways of the force,” he said. “And fight the bad guys. _That’s_ a Jedi.”

Asha opened her mouth to say something about it being more complicated than that - but a look at Del’s earnest, determined face gave her pause. The Jedi order had been dissolved, the traditions were scattered to the galaxy by the remaining survivors. There _was_ no Jedi order, not anymore. Only force-users who could choose their own paths. She had wanted to rein Del in, to push him away from the dark side of the force. But she had began to wonder… the stifling rules, the insistence on calm and meditation and restraint… wouldn’t that just frustrate a boy like Del? Who wanted to learn and experience? Nala was a conniving bitch, but she had been right about one thing - to put too tight a collar on Del would only push him toward the dark side, not keep him from it.

“Yes,” she said, smiling to herself at the absurdity of it all. “You’re right. That’s a Jedi.”

“So you’ll keep being my teacher?” Del asked, excitedly.

“More lessons tomorrow, at sunrise,” Asha confirmed. The relief washed over both of them and there was no hiding it, for either one had wanted to leave the other. “And as for the… other thing…”

Del blushed and looked down again, and then at Asha’s breasts, which were bulging in her dewback leather halter. His penis was starting to tent up the sheets. Then he looked up and rubbed the back of his neck while squinting out a sheepish grin. “I was thinking maybe you could use your hand on me while I suck on-”

Asha held up a hand, looking nettled and a bit embarrassed. “Let’s not go into specifics,” she said, before he face grew serious and her expression hard. This was the Asha Del was used to. “And don’t you tell _anyone,_ you horny little kriff! This is strictly an arrangement between teacher and learner. Because of your… unique physical requirements!” She didn’t believe it herself, but the fiction was a gentle comfort to her nonetheless. In truth, sometimes her feelings for Del, physically and otherwise, were so strong it frightened her. She needed time to figure them out.

“Smuggler’s oath! It’ll be just between the two of us!” Del assured, holding up his hand. “Not a single other being will know!”

X-69 beeped a licentious whistle from just underneath the bed, and Asha scowled and looked down. “Oh, you laserbrain bucket of scrap!” she growled, kicking at the droid and sending it scuttling under the curtain and out of the room before settling back onto the bump with a weary thump. “Karabast,” she said, rubbing her forehead. “If it’s not one thing it’s another.”

* * *

  
  


“So, you’ve come back,” said Ex in a distorted, muffled voice. The bounty hunter was dressed entirely in a black cloak with red trim, face obscured by hood and mask featuring the same color scheme. “I thought you new empire types had higher standards.” It was impossible to tell if Ex was male or female, human or alien, but their reputation was unquestioned - a ruthless and skilled tracker of living beings, anywhere from Coruscant to the Outer Rim Territories. 

“I was surprised to learn that your relationship with the emperor goes back several years,” replied Vice Admiral Kreel, doing a poor job of concealing his disgust. He was a snarling man with bulldog jowls who detested being forced to delegate work. But the emperor had requested it. The meeting was taking place in hallway of the XX, a modified HWK-90 light freighter with black and red hull paint that was currently in the docking bay of the newly-christened Star Destroyer Oppressor. Ex had already made a joke about the name being a little too “on the prow”, earning immediate bluster and rebuke from the Vice Admiral. The Oppressor, he explained, was no simple flagship or part of a flotilla. It was the foremost vessel of the intelligence division; which was now under his command, and authorized to operate with impunity outside of Imperial space.

“Me and the emperor? Relationship, no. Pay for work, yes,” said Ex, who wore a long blaster rifle with an aftermarket output booster side-slung under their cloak, and seemed utterly unthreatened by the presence of the Admiral, six troopers, and forty more waiting just outside. “I guess that’s why you’re here.”

“The emperor is most keen to hunt down any Jedi that have escaped the recent purge,” the Vice Admiral said, brusquely. “We estimate there could be as many as thirty. You apparently have experience in finding force-sensitive individuals.”

“I’ve found plenty for him before,” Ex said. “Better candidates than that Dathromorian he was using, anyway.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” spat Kreel. “And it offends me to take work that should be given to the fine intelligence operatives of the Imperial Navy, and hand it off to a solo operator in a modified cargo hauler.”

“3.5 times normal lightspeed,” Ex replied, and stood ramrod straight as Kreel circled around. “And I’m sure the emperor would be displeased to hear I turned you down because you were speaking ill of my ship.”

Kreel grunted, as if he’d expected no better than such flippancy, and held out a data pad. “The details we have are here. I’m told the emperor believes certain of these ‘targets’ may be or particular interest to you, though what that means, I couldn’t possibly care less. The payment will be a ‘standard fee’, which was not disclosed to me. It will be handled directly from Coruscant.”

“Out of the loop, huh?” Ex said. “Must be tough for a man like you.”

“Insolence!” Kreel growled. “My intelligence force is more vital to the Emperor than any bounty hunter. We don’t need your scum!” He shoved the data pad into Ex’s chest, making them wobble slightly. “You’re probably an alien and, if you have some affinity for force users, are probably one of those traitorous wizards yourself. That’s what I think. And once I prove my worth by finding and eliminating these targets before you do, I’ll be happy to tell the emperor to put you next on the list for disposal!” The Admiral whirled and began to stomp out of the ship’s dark, red-lit hallway with his stormtroopers in tow.

“Always nice to talk to you, Kreel,” Ex said, watching him go. The boarding ramp rose up and the light from the destroyer’s massive hangar bay was cut off, leaving Ex bathed in red interior lights. They walked toward the cockpit, which seated two in standard configuration but had been modified to fit one pilot more comfortably, with no co-pilot necessary. Once departure clearance was received, Ex pushed a thumb down and moved out of the hangar on thruster power before accelerating off into the blackness of space.

Once safely clear of the Oppressor, Ex seemed to relax. “Normal illumination,” they said, voice muffled by the mask. The interior lights went from red to white, and Ex’s hands moved to remove the mask, pulling it off to reveal the face of a startlingly attractive woman, in her mid-30’s, with several red dots tattooed two centimeters under each eye and a vertical red stripe painted on her bottom lip. She pulled her hood back, shook her neck from side to side and let long, brown hair cascade over the shoulders of her boxy black outfit, cloak, and epaulets. She reached across to release the snap buttons on the chest of her top with a staccato crackle, and suddenly, the flat upper body that had once seemed so unisex expanded into a bulging, round shelf of large boobs beneath the fabric. She had been marauding the galaxy for fifteen years, but nobody, except for Sheev Palpatine and his inner circle, knew her identity or her gender. Now, it seemed, she was being called back to the fold for one last task.

She took Kreel’s data pad and examined it. _Imperial_ _Order 69_ , the header read. Ex began to scan down the list of names, almost all of them unknown to her. Most were only listed as “Unconfirmed”, with only a few conclusively alive. It would be here job to follow these scant leads, an unofficial branch of the Empire’s official Jedi-hunting task force. That was fine with Ex. She worked best alone. 

Her eyes narrowed and focused on one entry on the list. “No!” she gasped aloud. “That’s impossible!” Her brown eyes flashed and her face took on a look of determination as she punched the hyperdrive toward one of many secreted smuggler way-stations she knew of in the Outer Rim. Her usually calm countenance had been shattered. She did not know what to make of the list… and of one entry in particular… but she was determined to find out.

  
  
  
  



End file.
